


30 Day OTP Writing Challenge

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Anal Sex, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 33,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This my 30 Day OTP Writing Challenge using Narry, it is continuous and should be read as one story. Things that I have written in this and other works have also made an appearance in real life a few weeks after...*looks around suspiciously* I'm not saying I am psychic, buuuuut....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One: Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh don't kill me if some of these are awful please, but do tell me what you think! [ My tumblr](http://twitcamniall.tumblr.com/)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day One: Holding Hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come check me out! [My tumblr](http://twitcamniall.tumblr.com/)

The fall air is cold and complementing the bright colors of the trees perfectly. Niall walks next to Harry on the street, chatting amiably about the newest movies coming out.

“I want coffee,” Harry stops abruptly and plants himself in front of a Starbucks.

“Of course you do,” Niall mutters following him in. Harry slings his coat over a chair as they walk in and Niall sighs, they’re going to be here for a while. Harry goes up to the counter and spends more time than Niall thinks is strictly necessary deciding what he wants.

“What do you want?” Harry calls, turning around a bit.

“A pumpkin latte,” Niall answers and sits down at the table, pulling his phone out.

Harry waits for the coffee and giggles stupidly when the barista calls out his punny “name” (“Anita Drink, Niall. Get it?”)

“Oh no, we’re not sitting there,” Harry picks up his coat and directs Niall back further in the cafe to a curved booth.

“Liam wants to know if he should get us tickets to Thor Two,” Niall looks up from his phone and sips the latte.

Harry shakes his head, “I already got some.”

“Really?” Niall raises an eyebrow. “Impressive, Styles!”

Harry ducks his head, “It was nothing. How’s your latte?”

“It’s good, wanna taste?” Niall offers the drink and Harry sips it.

He wrinkles his nose, “Still don’t like pumpkin!”

“That’s because you don’t know what true art tastes like,” Niall bumps his shoulder with Harry’s, laughing.

Harry gets in his face, “You gonna do something about it, Horan?”

“Get out of my face, Anita,” Niall pushes him away and kicks his feet up on the corner of the booth. “You know what you need?”

“What?”

“A pumpkin tattoo on your right bum cheek.”

Harry chuckles, “I will do many things, Niall, but that is not one of them. Sorry.”  
“Left?”

“No!” Harry drains the rest of his hazelnut coffee. “Hurry up, I want to blow this popsicle stand!”

“Do people even say that anymore?” Niall questions taking his final swig of pumpkiny goodness.

“I did, therefore, people do,” Harry stands up and pulls his coat back on. Niall joins him and tosses their cups in the garbage by the front door.

The cold air hits them harshly when they step outside and it’s not long before Niall’s face is tinted red. He shoves his hands in his pockets and sighs, “It’s freaking cold out here!”

“We can go back to my place if you want,” Harry offers and tips his head in the direction of his flat.

“Can we?” Niall nods. Harry laughs and lopes ahead, making it up before Niall. He opens the door and hangs his coat on the hook by the door. Niall follows and immediately makes his way to the living room and starts the electric fireplace. He unwinds his scarf and kicks off his shoes to wiggle closer to the fire and warm his freezing limbs.

Harry pulls a blanket off the back of his couch and gently places it over Niall’s shoulders.

“Thanks,” Niall grins back at him and Harry smiles, sitting down next to him.

He shuffles over a bit and leans against Niall’s side, “I always liked the fall.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah because it’s cold, but it’s not the wet cold that the winter can be like and the trees are so beautiful and you don’t have to worry about dying while driving because of ice,” Harry shrugs. “I dunno, what’s your favorite season?” Three years of being together in a band and this hasn’t come up yet.

“I like the summer because the weather is hot and my kind of weather, but I don’t like it because I don’t tan like you…maybe spring because it’s always really pretty in that time period,” Niall cocks his head. “I can’t decide. Maybe winter. Or fall.”

Harry sits back on his hands and sticks his feet out towards the fireplace, “In the summer I always want to the winter to come and in the winter I always want the summer to come. But the fall is a nice balance for me and the spring too, I guess. Less allergies in the fall for me though.”

Niall nods, “Yeah, I can see where you’re coming from with that.” He leans forward and rubs his hands together near the glass of the fireplace.

“Your hands cold?” Harry looks over and notices that the skin is red and beginning to get chapped. “Hold on, let me-” he gets up and disappears into his bedroom.

Niall watches the door, waiting for him to return.

When he does he’s holding a small tube of lotion, “Give me your hands.”

Niall raises his hands to Harry and the younger boy squirts some of the lotion in his hand. He sits down and puts Niall’s hands in his lap, picking one up and rubbing the lotion all over, slowly and methodically.

“Wow, you’re calloused,” Harry muses warming each finger individually.

“Yeah, it happens when you play guitar,” Niall nods. “What kind of lotion is that?”

“Eucerin,” Harry admits, picking up the other hand and working on that one.

Niall brings his hand back and flexes his fingers, “You’re a miracle worker.”  


Harry scoffs, “You just like getting pampered.”

Niall wiggles a little in place, but this time when Harry’s finished warming his hands, he doesn’t let go. He just moves over to sit next to Niall more and tangles their fingers together.

They sit in front of the flames and stare into their flickering depths. Niall’s eyes begin to droop as he rests his head on Harry’s shoulder. Their hands stay clasped around each other even as they both drifted off into an easy slumber.

And if their goodbye hug lingered a little bit or Niall’s hand skirted down Harry’s a little too slowly, no one said anything. Especially not when they found themselves walking down the street again the next week and their hands just naturally found their way to the other’s.


	2. Day Two: Cuddling Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two: Cuddling Somewhere!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? [My tumblr](http://twitcamniall.tumblr.com/)

Harry is supposed to meet Niall at his flat to hang out he figures. The weather is cold again and he knows for a fact Niall refused to come to his flat because he probably hasn’t changed since he woke up in the morning. Maybe it’s another case of not doing his laundry and needing new boxers, which Harry wouldn’t put past him. Not that he has any room to speak really, he’s still hanging onto those boots even though he promised that he would throw them out shortly because he’s in denial.

“Hello,” the barista smiles and he can see her elation that she’s serving him.

“Hey,” he grins. “Can I get a medium pumpkin latte and a medium hazelnut coffee with cream and sugar?”

“Sure!” she chirps. “Any special name?”

“Harry Styles is fine,” he steps out of line for the next person and pulls out his phone. His Twitter feed is pretty much dead, so he decides to compose something about Christopher Columbus. Gotta keep the fans on their toes!

“Harry Styles!” a barista calls and he picks up his order, slipping his phone back in his pocket.

“Thanks,” he winks at the barista who blushes violently and wanders back into the cold outside. Niall’s flat isn’t far so he admires the trees as he walks. Some of the leaves are this yellow that remind him of the little ring of yellow around Niall’s pupil and whoa. When did he start paying so much attention to Niall’s eyes?

He shrugs it off and knocks on Niall’s door. He totally called it.

“Hello, Harry,” Niall beams. “Oo! Coffee!”

“Yeah, buddy,” Harry hands Niall his coffee and walks into the flat, losing his layers as he makes his way to the living room. The room is warm and Niall has pieces of paper strewn over the coffee table with his guitar propped against the wall. He was probably writing before Harry showed up. As Harry drinks his coffee he appraises the flat. It feels like home the way Harry was never able to accomplish with his own flat. (Although, if Harry’s completely honest, Niall’s always felt like home where Harry has been missing it)

***

Niall’s cold again. Or that’s what he tells Harry when they’re sitting on his couch and watching some documentary about turkey from America.

"So turn on your fireplace," Harry shrugs and motions with the hand that isn’t trapped beneath Niall’s.

“But see, then I’ll have to get up and consequently get colder,” Niall sighs like the very idea is absolutely appalling.

“Do you want me to turn it on?” Harry offers hoping Niall really doesn’t actually need the fireplace on. Niall shakes his head and sips the pumpkin latte.

Harry tries to focus on the documentary, but Niall keeps moving and sitting on the hand he doesn’t have over Harry’s.

“Do you need a blanket?” Harry questions reaching over to the armchair that Niall has them piled on.

Niall huffs loudly, “I guess!”

Harry raises an eyebrow, “Have I done something wrong?”

Niall at least looks guilty, “It’s more what you haven’t done.”

“What haven’t I done that you want me to do?” Harry is thoroughly confused and holding an afghan that he isn’t entirely sure Niall wants or not.

Niall sips his coffee again and focuses on the turkeys. Harry shoves the blanket on his head.

“Niall, I can’t read your mind! Talk to me!” Harry demands and Niall flinches.

“I just-” Niall squeezes Harry’s hand and carefully drags it around his shoulders, draping Harry over him.

Harry furrows his eyebrows, “You just wanted to cuddle? You should have just asked!” He moves closer and slings a leg over Niall’s lap.

“Yeah, but I didn’t really know if it was okay because it’s not like this is just a cuddle between mates anymore,” Niall says softly.

“What do you mean?” Harry mutters, muting the TV and Niall shifts a little under Harry’s arm.

“Well, I mean, we’ve been doing things that are decidedly not things that just mates do and I dunno, what are we?”

Harry scratches the back of his neck and picks up his own coffee, it’s gone cold, but it gives him the opportunity to think. Okay so, yes, holding hands isn’t a thing just mates do, but they haven’t done anything more than that. Have they? Unless Niall wants more. Which…Harry is completely okay with and judging by the way Niall is looking at him he needs to answer.

“Uh…what do you want us to be?” He goes for a question and fuck that’s not what Niall wanted.

Niall ducks out of Harry’s embrace and moves to the edge of the couch, “It’s fine.”

“No, Niall, that’s not-”

“It’s fine, Harry. I was being dumb,” Niall starts to stand, but Harry dives across the couch and lands on Niall, effectively pinning Niall to the couch.

“I want us to be something…more than just mates,” Harry whispers and nuzzles under Niall’s jaw. Niall smiles and wraps his arms around Harry’s shoulders.

“I’d like that.”

Harry moves off Niall and lays back on the couch. Niall grabs the afghan Harry put on his head and leans back against his chest, draping the quilted material over them. Harry’s hands rest on Niall’s thighs and he hums happily, a rumble in his chest that Niall can feel through his back.

After a few moments of comfortable silence Niall breaks it, “We don’t have to continue watching turkeys.” Harry turns it off and Niall holds up one of his papers, “I did some writing. Wanna see?”

“Sure,” Harry reads over the lyrics and smiles to himself. When Niall gets in it he can really write. That’s the worst part of tour, they just don’t have time to let go and just be and Harry’s almost certain that if the other boys weren’t there, Niall would lose his mind.

“What do you think?” Niall asks after a beat and Harry can hear the hesitation.

“I think,” Harry takes a dramatic pause that he half regrets because Niall tenses on him. “That these are amazing and they should definitely make it onto the next album.”

“Really?” Niall breathes.

“Really,” Harry states. “Let’s hear some of it!”

Niall slowly gets up, careful to not elbow Harry and picks up his guitar. He strums a few chords and clears his throat. The words flow neatly together and after a bit Harry fills in harmonies.

Niall looks down shyly after it’s finished, “Or we could make it a duet.”

The younger boy reaches out and pulls him back into his lap.

“We can do whatever you want to,” he murmurs, tugging the afghan back over them. Niall fits against him perfectly, a warm body that reminds him of home even when he’s thousands of miles away.


	3. Day Three: Gaming/Watching a Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Three: Cuddling Somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Complaints? Concerns? [My tumblr](http://twitcamniall.tumblr.com/)

There is mostly empty coffee containers on the coffee table and a lot of yelling going on in Harry’s flat. They have the XBox on and they’re playing Fifa and Harry is seriously losing to Niall.

“Suck it!” Niall shouts, moving his own body as his player moves on the screen.

“You’re cheating!” Harry whines.

“How can I cheat?” Niall asks seriously.

“I don’t know, but you’re cheating,” Harry crosses his arms and pouts. “This game is stupid.”

“No,” Harry states firmly. “Can we watch a move instead, I can’t lose on that.”

“Unless we watch _The Notebook_ in which case, you will definitely lose to Ryan Gosling,” Niall teases as he puts way the XBox. Harry jumps off the couch and curls around Niall, nosing the back of his neck.

“Take it back!” he giggles and Niall laughs.

“Alright! I take it back! No one could beat you!”

“Damn straight!”

“So what movie did you have in mind? And hopefully not turkeys this time,” Niall opens Harry’s stash of movies. “I think we should watch Captain America.”

“Because you want to look at Chris Evans,” Harry says flatly.

“Is that a bad thing?” Niall asks innocently.

“No,” Harry tackles Niall again. “As long as you concede that I’m still better than him.”

“I concede, I concede!” Niall raises his arms against the floor and Harry tickles his sides.

“Get off!” Niall laughs breathlessly. “Go make popcorn!”

Harry gets off Niall and saunters into his kitchen, “Extra butter?”

“You know it!” Niall pops the DVD in the Blu-Ray player and waits for it to load while Harry runs the microwave. When the timer beeps Harry pulls it out and dumps it in a bowl, wandering back out into the living room and bumping Niall’s hip with his own. Niall snatches a handful and hits play on the remote. He flops on the couch and puts his feet in Harry’s lap, stealing the bowl of popcorn.

“Ya know,” Niall says after a few minutes. “I think Capsicle undergoes character regression instead of progression.”

“What makes you think that?” Harry digs his cold toes under Niall’s thighs.

“Cause in the beginning he doesn’t want to kill people or even really hurt them, he just wants bullies to stop and sing “Kumbaya” with each other, but by the end he’s totally out for blood and wants to kill everyone,” Niall explains.

“But at the end he also sacrifices himself to make sure innocent people weren’t killed,” Harry points out.

Niall shrugs, “I dunno. All I know is that Chris is hot and that the edit someone made of “Captain Ireland” is amazing.”

“You always get the cool edits,” Harry wrinkles his nose and sticks some popcorn in his mouth. “I just get angel wings added to me.”  
“And punk edits!”

“We all get punk edits! ‘Cept, Lou cause he’s a walking punk edit,” Harry moves Niall’s legs off his lap. “I’m getting liquids, you want anything?”

“You got Guinness?” Niall calls.

Harry comes back with two beers and sits down so Niall can put his feet back in his lap.

“So, if someone did jump on a grenade would it really protect other people?”

“Are you going to talk the entire movie?”

“We already saw it!” Niall scoffs.

Harry sighs, “Yes, if someone did jump on a grenade it would stop it enough to save people. Maybe get covered in blood and pieces of said person, but they wouldn’t be as likely to die.”

“Would you jump on a grenade for me, Harry?” Niall asks it jokingly, but Harry’s throat suddenly feels thick. Of course he would jump on a grenade for Niall, but what does that mean. Does it mean that he’s in farther than he thought, or does it mean that he just doesn’t want Niall to die?

Harry clears his throat, voice soft, “Yeah, course I would, Ni.”

Niall puts the bowl on the coffee table and climbs across the couch to wrap his arms around Harry’s middle and lay his head on his chest, “Thanks, Harry. I’d jump on a grenade for you too.” He turns his head to watch the movie and Harry’s fingers ghost up and down his spine.

Things explode on the screen and Niall smirks at how nice Chris’ ass looks in his suit, but their breathing is synchronized and quiet. Harry remembers something someone told him once. If you spend enough time close to someone, their heartbeat will begin to match up to yours. He wonders if that’ll happen to him and Niall eventually. It’s too early to say so now, but he definitely hopes they spend enough time close together that it happens and then it doesn’t change until their hearts stop beating. And maybe if they’re lucky they’ll stop beating at the same time.

Niall is warm on him and he’s too quiet to be awake so Harry chances a peak and holds back a coo at how adorable Niall is. The kid is rather masculine lately, but when he’s sleeping his old angelicness sneaks back in and remnants of the young Niall he knew comes back. Niall snuffles a little in his sleep so Harry turns down the volume on the movie and begins to card his fingers through Niall’s hair.

He opens his mouth and starts to sing quietly, “I’m digging through the darkness. Cause I am a longwall miner…”

“Harry?” Niall yawns opening his eyes. “Sorry I fell asleep.”

“No it’s okay,” Harry smiles to himself and doesn’t remove his hand from Niall’s hair. “How you slept with caffeine in your system I’ll never know.”

“It’s because of my metabolism,” Niall smirks.

“So you’re calling me fat,” Harry teases. Niall buries his face in Harry’s chest and laughs.

“What were you signing earlier?”

“Hammer and a Stone by Seven Mary Three.”

“Another hipster band?”

“Hey! You’d like them too!” Harry cuffs Niall on the side of the head lightly.

“Uh-huh, Styles,” Niall rolls his eyes.

“Whatever, watch the movie, Horan,” Harry pouts, but hugs Niall closer to him anyway.


	4. Day Four: Going on a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Four: Going on a Date. I had to edit this one because it occurred to me late last night that Corvettes don't have a backseat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh? [My tumblr](http://niallsperfectfacehassmoteme.tumblr.com/)

It’s a month into their…whatever it is when Harry finally asks Niall on a proper date. And it’s not to a coffee shop like Niall expected. Which is fine, totally fine. Except now he needs a nice outfit because it’s at this elite restaurant that Harry had to drop their names at to even get a table.

Niall stands in front of full-body mirror with Louis staring at his reflection, “I don’t know…”

“You look great!” Louis insists. Niall’s clad in a navy blue suit, designed to make him look like he has broad shoulders, but the piping is silver and he’s just not sure.

“No offense, Lou, but I’m not you,” Niall winces waiting for a loud reaction.

Louis sighs, “Fine, wear something stupid then, like a polo.”

“I haven’t worn a polo in like a year!” Niall squawks.

“So don’t start now and wear this, you look good!” Louis sniffs.

Niall rolls his eyes and lets out a long-suffering sigh, “Fine.”  
***

Harry wears a nice suit he picked out himself thank you very much. (Though he totally got Zayn’s input, but he’ll never tell anyone that) He’s supposed to pick Niall up at four for the reservation that is at six. It’s not that he’s expecting it to take them two hours to drive there, but he knows people will be wanting signatures before they’re shuffled into the restaurant and then safely tucked away in a booth in the back. Away from windows even so no one actually knows what they’re up to.

The drive to Niall’s place is nice, the streets aren’t overcrowded and the neighbors are quiet, being in a richer part of London. He parks in Niall’s driveway and gets out of the car, carrying a red rose to match the one in his lapel.

He knocks on the door and Niall answers it, clutching a bottle of Jack with a death grip.

“Hey,” Niall lets Harry in and puts the Jack away.

“Are you okay?” Harry looks at Niall worriedly.

Niall sighs, “I don’t know. Is such a fancy restaurant that requires name drops and suits really us? I just- I feel stupid in this.”

“You don’t look stupid,” Harry cocks his head, confused. “You look really good.”

“That’s what Louis said when he helped me with the fitting for this, but I- I’d rather do something stupid with you than go out to some restaurant,” Niall admits.

Harry bites his lip, “I’ll cancel the reservation and let you get back to your Jack.”

Niall lunges forward and grasps Harry’s wrist, “No! I still want to do something with you!”

“Maybe some other time,” Harry shakes him off and grabs the rose he doesn’t remember putting down on Niall’s counter.

“Harry, I want to do something with you right now, but let’s do something really classic,” Niall picks at a spot on his counter before looking up with a wide grin. “Let’s go to a drive-in movie theatre!”

Harry grins, “I bet we could even find a classic convertible to rent and yes! This’ll be great!”

Harry leaves with the promise to be back with a convertible and a changed wardrobe while Niall Googles drive-ins close to them. He finds one and calls ahead to make sure it’s one of the gated ones so the fans can’t get to them and go insane. He even offers to pay for extra people to take care of the damage.

His final outfit is a hoodie and jeans and Supras, of course. He lets his hair go flat over his forehead the way Harry likes and waits nervously by the door. As he paces anxiously he notices the rose Harry left sitting on his counter. He didn’t cut the stem down so Niall picks it up and carefully places it in a vase. It’s a simple red rose that is just beginning to open so it’ll last a good amount of time.

His doorbell rings and Niall jumps as he goes to answer it. Harry is standing on the other side wearing one of his sweaters, jeans, and a beanie. The weather has just dipped below freezing so Niall grabs and afghan or two and follows Harry out to the beautiful sky blue ‘62 Corvette.

“Wow,” Niall comments when he sees it.

“Beautiful isn’t she?” Harry smiles and Niall nods dumbly. “Alright, well let’s get going, we have a drive-in to visit.”

Niall lets Harry open his door and sits with the afghans piled on his lap. Harry holds up some coffee and Niall takes it.

“It’s cold out, you want to stay warm,” he explains gunning the engine and loving her purr. They get to the theatre and are escorted inside to see the film.

It’s an old timey showing of Grease and the sound quality is perfect. The two of them sing quietly to each other, Harry taking the high notes, Niall the low as they watch.

It gets colder as the night goes on so Niall bundles in an afghan and clutches Harry’s warm hand.

“Move over?” Harry offers after feeling Niall start to shiver.

“Huh?” Niall turns to him, but Harry’s already pulling him over. The younger boy sinks down and tugs Niall over to him, situating him in his lap and slinging an arm around his shoulders. He offers Niall his shoulder for him to put his head back on. Niall does and wraps part of the afghan around Harry so he can snuggle in closer. It’s like a warm cocoon of coffee smells and heated skin.

“I should have a ring like that,” Harry says in awe after a while.

“What do you mean?”

Harry’s eyes go wide, “Did I say that out loud?”

“You did, but it’s okay, it was cute,” Niall assures him. “So long as I don’t have to end up in a leather full body suit and red heels.”

“No way,” Harry buries his nose in Niall’s hair and sends a hot wave of air over his neck. “I want to actually be able to get at you.”

Niall sticks his face in Harry’s neck and presses a light kiss to the skin, “But you are the one that I want and we do go together.”

“Yeah,” Harry agrees after a few minutes. “Yeah we do.” They let the rest of the movie run its course, but hardly pay attention to it as they sit in their own little world under the stars in the driver's seat of a sky blue ‘62 Corvette.


	5. Day Five: Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Five: Kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was good. Right? [My tumblr](http://niallsperfectfacehassmoteme.tumblr.com/)

Generally speaking Niall and Harry are moving slowly in their relationship. Mostly cuddling, holding hands, and going on simple dates. They haven’t even kissed, besides the few drunken kisses before the whole dating thing happened. They want to take the next step of course, but it’s hard when so many people watch their every move. They don’t mind the world knowing, but it’s a bit terrifying to think about it. To think that if they do take a major step everyone will be waiting to see if they make it or fail.

Niall’s nervous when thinking about the whole situation. It isn’t that he doesn’t think he can kiss because he can. It’s just. This is the first relationship where he thinks he may be falling for the other person. Falling hard and fast. He doesn’t want to screw anything up at all because he feels like he’s balancing on the edge and one wrong move can send him spiralling to his death. Or something like that. (He probably shouldn’t be so dramatic, but he is and well, he just really doesn’t want to screw this up)

Harry talks to Liam about the situation as they decorate his flat.

“Do you want to kiss him?” Liam asks stringing lights on his tree.

Harry nods, “Yes. Definitely. Yeah.”

“So kiss him,” Liam shrugs.

“It’s not that easy!”

“Why not?”

“Because- because!” Harry splutters.

Liam smirks and rolls his eyes, “Whatever, Harry.”

***

They’re at Louis’ flat watching an American football game, curled up on the sofa and sharing a caramel macchiato.

“Oi, get a load of them,” Zayn nudges Louis’ ribs and points at Niall and Harry.

A devilish smile crosses his face, “Be right back."

Zayn watches him leave and sips his tea, “So, when are you two moving in together?”

Niall chokes on the coffee he’s drinking, “What!?”

“I just thought,” Zayn gestures with his mug. “You just look cozy.”

Harry shakes his head, “We’re fine.”

Louis prances back into the living room with a satisfied smirk on his lips, “Sorry about that.”

“What-” Liam starts to ask, but Louis cuts him off.

“I have more coffee if the two of you want some,” he smiles at Niall and Harry.

“Uh…okay?” Niall gets up and starts moving towards the kitchen.

“Oh and Harry I have those slippers I borrowed from you in there too,” Louis shoos at Harry.

“Slippers? You didn’t borrow-”

Louis stands up and drags Harry to his feet, “Go get in the kitchen!”

Niall turns to look at Louis as he shoves Harry at him. They stumble into the doorway and Louis claps his hands happily, “Look up!” A bunch of mistletoe hangs above their heads. “You have to kiss, it’s bad luck if you don’t!”

Niall opens his mouth and his cheeks color, “Lou…”

Harry swallows thickly and steps closer to Niall, putting his hand on the door jam above Niall’s head, “Hey.”

“Hey,” Niall mumbles, eyes dropping to Harry’s lips. He licks his own and leans up, slotting their mouths together. It’s a gentle kiss, impossibly sweet and a little messy. There isn’t any teeth clashing or anything, but it’s a little slow and not nearly as dirty as either of them get. Niall wraps his arms around the back of Harry’s neck and pushes up into the kiss. The rest of the boys fade away until it’s just him and Harry standing in that arch, mouths together and heart beats synchronizing. Harry threads his other hand into Niall’s hair and gently guides him into a little more intense position. Just enough so he can suck on Niall’s lower lip and bite him a little.

They fall apart with labored breaths and stare at each other.

“Hi,” Niall finally says in a small voice.

“Hi,” Harry mutters. The movies don’t go into this, the moments after the kiss. The big reveal of the pretty much tumultuous feelings spilling out. When the friends come back and their breaths become normal. That moment that may be awkward or not or perfect or something. But no one knows just from watching movies because they always skip over that part.

Louis has slipped back to the couch and listens carefully.

“We should probably go get that coffee, huh?” Niall asks still a little breathless.

“Wait,” Harry stops him and kisses him again, a little more hungry this time.

***

They kiss a few more times before filling the mug again. Relaxing on the couch is much easier afterwards. They notice Liam’s slight blush and Zayn’s obvious smirk. Not to mention Louis practically vibrating with self-satisfaction.

Eventually the game is over and Harry drives Niall back home.

They linger for a bit on the street, the car running and the radio turned way down.

“So…” Niall starts.

“So,” Harry replies.

“I really liked doing that and I want to do it again sometime soon,” Niall admits, looking down at his fingers tangled in his lap.

“Me too,” Harry replies.

“Come in for coffee?”

“Sometime soon definitely.”

Niall leans over the console and presses his lips to Harry’s again. This kiss has a lot more passion. More need to be close and in each other’s space. Be a part of the other person’s life for more than just a few hours every other day or so.

Harry pulls back first and takes Niall’s hand, “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Niall grins. “See you tomorrow.” He gets out of the car and blows Harry a kiss as he walks up to his door. Harry watches him go inside and sits outside for just a bit longer. Maybe someday soon that conversation will end a little differently. Hopefully someday soon.

***

Niall goes to bed that night feeling the press of Harry’s mouth on his own. He drags his fingers over his lips and smiles to himself. He lays on his side and closes his eyes. His bed feels just a little too big, a little too empty. But the memory of someone else’s lips against his own holds him over and allows him to have peaceful dreams. He wanted to add something to the end of his sentence, but he couldn’t. Not yet. Maybe tomorrow.


	6. Day Six: Wearing Each Others' Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Six: Wearing Each Others' Clothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey come tell me how you feel on [My tumblr! ](http://niallsperfectfacehassmoteme.tumblr.com/)

The thing about the band, the thing that’s existed from their first tour together. Is that they share clothes. It used to be a joke, putting something on that someone else owned just to get a rise out of them, but then they did it because it became difficult to even tell what was whose. They just started keeping clothes at other’s houses and flats, wearing whatever home and not ever really letting the other person know that they had their hoodie or t-shirt. It just happened, it’s pretty natural when you’re that close to someone.

However, wearing someone’s clothes while dating means a whole lot more than just simple close-friendship. Much much more.

***

Harry figures he should have expected to be cold going to Niall’s. It’s December and he’s honestly not this dumb. (Okay, yeah he is, he did this to himself, but still) He scurries back out to his car, clutching hot coffee cups full of peppermint coffee, and gets in, blasting the heater. (Honestly, Harry, a single cable knit sweater with a collar too large for his neck and a pair of skinny jeans) He drives quickly, focusing on getting the shake out of his bones. When he pulls up Niall’s driveway there’s smoke coming out of the chimney and the windows are fogged near the bottoms giving him the impression it’s very warm inside. He steels himself carefully as he steps out of the warm vehicle and runs up to the house, hitting the doorbell a few times in succession.

“Harry!” Niall greets happily and Harry shoulders past him, shaking himself in the entrance. “Are you cold?”

“What gave it away?” Harry grumbles, setting the coffee down on the table by the front door.

“Well, come here then,” Niall wraps his arms around Harry and kisses him softly, warming his lips.

“Thanks,” Harry mutters as they pull away. “But what about the rest of me?”

“Come with me,” Niall takes his coffee and beckons Harry upstairs to his bedroom. He opens his closet which is mostly shoes and hats, gesturing to his hoodie section. “Take what you’d like.”

Harry surveys the collection and taps his hand against his hip. Is this weird? Taking something of Niall’s now that they’re dating. Like, is this still just normal friend behavior? He has some clothes of Niall’s at his flat already, but this is different because Niall’s offering it to him. And not really as a friend anymore. He settles on a red hoodie without any distinguishing markings and slips it over his head.

“You look nice,” Niall clears his throat and takes a drag of his coffee. “In my clothes, I mean. I…like it.” He shrugs nervously and sticks a hand in his pocket.

“I like it too,” Harry admits, stepping forward and catching the fabric of Niall’s hoodie in his fingers. “This is mine in case you forgot.” At this point when they were just friends they would have laughed and switched hoodies, but now. Well, it just feels right to be wearing the other person’s clothing.

“We should head downstairs, huh?” Niall suggests and Harry nods following Niall out. They walk down the stairs as close as possible without falling over and settle in the kitchen.

“I hope you know how bloody cold out it is,” Harry grouses sliding his hands in his hoodie. Niall’s hoodie.

“That’s why my fire is going and the heating is turned way up,” Niall smiles, taking the seat next to Harry and wrapping his arm around Harry’s waist, leaning over to press his face into Harry’s upper arm. “You are cold though.”

Harry scoffs, “You’re not! You’re a human furnace!”

Niall grins and then his face becomes somber, “Harry, we have to talk.”

“What?” Harry worries, convinced they’re going to break up.

“I- I think I’m falling in love with you and I want to know what you want before I do so I don’t make a fool of myself,” Niall tells him, his foot tapping nervously.

Harry bites his lip to keep the loud laugh he wants to let loose escape, “I think I’m falling in love with you too.”

Niall sighs happily, “I’m so glad.”

“Me too.” Niall curls closer to him and hums some song Harry has yet to hear.

“Do I sound crazy for saying that this feels really natural and normal for me?” he asks after a little while.

Niall shakes his head slowly, “I’m a firm believer in fate.”

Harry smiles to himself and his voice is soft when he speaks again, “Fate brought us together, huh?”

“Definitely,” Niall breathes.

***

Harry goes home without his hoodie, but wearing Niall’s. He doesn’t take it off until he showers and then when he gets in he finds himself wondering how he ended up with a bottle of Niall’s shampoo. To be honest, the blonde probably left it there after one of their marathon nights of superhero movies, but now that it’s here Harry doesn’t want it to leave. He’d really rather prefer to have a bottle of his conditioner and body wash too. Maybe a razor. Definitely a toothbrush. (He’d actually just love to have Niall in his flat, but really who’s that concerned)

***

The thing is, eventually all the clothes make their way back to their respective owners. Unless it’s something that someone didn’t really want or something that didn’t fit well to begin with. Niall and Louis probably end up with the most clothes strewn throughout their luggage and things. It’s just, now it doesn’t seem like Niall’s really getting anyone else’s clothes. Just Harry’s. And maybe his clothes end up with Harry a bit more than in his own house or the other boy’s. But hey, Harry’s warm now and Niall’s bed has a hint of a familiar woody cologne in it that he didn’t put there. (Not intentionally of course) And his closet is missing a red hoodie, but it also has a mysterious black hoodie that he didn’t remember buying. (It was originally Liam’s, but then Harry claimed it and well)


	7. Day Seven: Cosplaying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Seven: Cosplaying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never been cosplaying, so like, I'm not even sure this accurate or anything. Ugh. [My tumblr](http://niallsperfectfacehassmoteme.tumblr.com/)

Management likes to make sure the band partners with as many companies as possible to get the most amount of publicity and sponsors. With the new Thor movie out and fans getting excited for Avengers 2 as well, One Direction is becoming the Avengers and Loki because well, Loki. Louis goes at Hawkeye, Liam as Ironman, Zayn as the Hulk, Niall as Thor, and Harry as Loki. They’ve all marathoned the movie (no matter how much they deny it) so the characterization is pretty much spot on. Liam enters the stage in traditional Tony Stark style, completely playing up the suit. Louis, naturally, must descend from the ceiling and Zayn comes out beating on his chest and roaring. The three of them begin to interact as Niall and Harry enter. Since they want to make this as close to the first Avengers movie as possible Niall leads Harry out in his “muzzle” and “handcuffs”.

“Natasha and I remember Budapest very differently!” Louis announces.

“Hey, Jarvis, would you mind playing some music?” Liam asks and the voiceover for information about what it means when One Direction partners with Marvel starts playing.

Niall looks over at Harry and mouths just how cool the whole thing is, he’s totally digging the red cape and hammer.

“I think we should let Loki out of his muzzle, Thor,” Louis suggests. Niall nods and removes the mask the way he was shown.

“I am Loki of Asgard and I am burdened with terrible purpose!” Harry calls.

“Loki, no,” Niall warns. “Welcome and thank you, midgardians, for joining us tonight. Since becoming a member of Son of Coul’s agency I have learned much about you. For instance, you seem to have a strange worship of some band named “One Direction”?” The crowd goes wild and Zayn perks up, attempting to look menacing behind all the green paint and padding. “Apparently, they have decided to also join our band of merry men. Do you know anything about this?”

“Ah, Thor, allow me to explain,” Liam walks up and holds up his hand. “I am Ironman.” He waits for people to stop cheering. “With this band joining us, we are not only going to have music accompanying us everywhere, we are also going to be creating our own band. Known as Tony and the other Avengers.”

“Hulk Smash!” Zayn yells and breaks the table they set up for that purpose.

“Sit down, Bruce”! Liam scolds. “One Direction partnering with us means that we will be giving out tickets to see them if you win tickets to the first showing of Avengers Two! How does that sound?!” People cheer and Liam raises his arms for more.

“Yeah, alright, Stark, we have to go, the city needs us,” Louis presses a button on his belt and rides back up to the catwalk above the stage.

“Let us go, Loki,” Niall puts the muzzle back on Harry and they leave the stage.

***

The boys goof off for a bit backstage in the costumes, reenacting scenes and the like.

“What if we went out like this?” Niall looks at Harry as the other boys leave to change.

“Huh?”

“I mean, what if we walked around London in these outfits? It’d be so cool! We could still act like Thor and Loki and see what happens!?” Niall exclaims thinking it over. “Don’t you agree?”

Harry furrows his eyebrows and thinks for a bit, “Yeah, it’d be cool.”

“You wanna?”

“Sure!”

So they do. They leave the studio with the promise to not ruin their outfits and start at a Starbucks.

“What is this substance?” Niall questions the barista throwing his cup down on the counter when he’s finished.

She giggles nervously, “Uh…a peppermint latte?”

“Another!” Niall booms. She makes him another and Harry watches him carefully, trying to pull off the “what the fuck, Thor” look.

“You there!” Niall points at a pedestrian as they leave the coffee shop. The man looks up from his phone with a concerned eyebrow raised. “What is that contraption?”

“A phone,” he deadpans, shaking his head and moving away.

“Have you the Book of Faces on it?”

“…Yes.”

“Is my face in it?”

“…No?”

“Ah, we must rectify that immediately!” Niall pulls the man to him and smiles. “Go now! Add mine!” The man snaps a picture and walks away muttering to himself.

They couple continue walking down the street, Niall offering his hammer to people and seeing how many will play along with the idea that they cannot pick it up.

Suddenly Harry stops and pulls aside a young teenage girl, “I am Loki of Asgard and burdened with terrible purpose.”

“Oh my God!” she cries. “You’re Harry Styles!”

“I know not who this Harry Styles is, I am Loki of Asgard.”

“Can I get a picture?” she pulls out her phone, completely star-struck.

“Is it for the Book of Faces?” Niall questions standing next to Harry.

“Niall too!?”

“Are you here to put me in the Book of Faces?”

“Yes!” she hands her phone to her mother and the three of them pose. “Thank you so much!”

“Come, Loki, father demands our attention,” Niall grins at her and they head back to the studio.

***

“That was a fantastic idea!” Niall says breathless as Harry drives them home. “I want to go to Comic Con now!”

“We totally should, get Lou to do our make-up of course and professional costumes, but we totally should.”

Niall looks over at him, “Wouldn’t it be more fun to make the costumes ourselves? I mean, we could go as a whole bunch of couples and I dunno I think it’d be fun to make them with you.”

Harry smiles to himself, “Yeah, I definitely think we could do that.”

Niall bites his lip, his cheeks coloring, “Awesome.”

They turn and Harry hears something slide across the floor of the trunk, “Did you put something back there?”

Niall’s cheeks flush more, “Only Mjölnir”

Harry shakes his head, “Of course you did, Thor.”

“Hey, Liam totally stole his chest piece!” Niall protests.

Harry laughs, “Don’t worry, I may or may not have arranged to have my scepter delivered to me.”

“Good, I liked that green on you, really brought out your eyes,” they’re in front of Niall’s house. “I shall see you soon, brother.”

Harry pulls him over for a kiss, “It’s a good thing I’m adopted, huh?”

“Totally,” Niall pulls back and grabs his hammer, waving it at Harry as he pulls away. Harry would be lying if he said that he didn’t want Niall to wear a wig more often, if only for him to have something to tug on later.


	8. Day Eight: Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Eight: Shopping. (But not really shopping because I'm convinced Niall doesn't actually know how to shop).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is just so much fluff in this and it's so hard for me to write. [My tumblr](http://niallsperfectfacehassmoteme.tumblr.com/)

"I need new clothes," Niall tells Harry one day in early January. "I can’t keep stealing your jumpers."

Harry looks up from his phone, “I like you in my jumpers.”

"I know, but soon your closet is going to be in my house and not yours and that won’t work," Niall sighs, he doesn’t tack on the "unless you move in with me".

”We can go today,” Harry offers. “The shops still have sales from Christmas and the New Year going.”

Niall looks at him flatly, “We’re not bargain shopping, I want to get real, nice clothing.”

"You can’t buy vest tops in the winter."

Niall hits him across the arm, “Will you go shopping with me or not? Otherwise, I’ll ask Louis.”

"I’ll go with you," Harry promises.

Niall stands up and grabs his wallet, “Let’s go!”

They head out to Niall’s car and decide to start somewhere nice enough for their images, but quiet enough to not get mobbed. Well, it’s not exactly “nice enough” because there are professional stylists milling around, but it’s also not a custom fit suit shop.

"Can I help you boys today?" one of the ladies asks politely.

"I need winter clothing," Niall gestures to his hoodie and jean combo.

She looks him up and down, pursing her lips, “Yes you do.”

Harry glares at her and crosses his arms, “Can you help us or not?”

"Of course I can!" she takes Niall’s arm. "Let’s leave the boyfriend here while we go get you fitted and some clothing to try on.

Niall opens his mouth to correct her, but the shocked and delighted look on Harry’s face stops him. They’ll have to talk about it later.

***

She hands him plenty of pants and expensive jumpers sporting designer labels before he can go get changed. His first outfit is a pair of dark wash jeans, nicely fitted, and a grey jumper.

"Well?" Niall questions turning in front of Harry.

Harry looks him over, “You look good, but I think you’d look better in a different shade of grey, that one kind of washes you out.”

The stylist sighs and shakes her head leading Niall into the dressing room again.

He tries on a few more jeans and jumpers before Harry gets up and pushes the stylist out of the way, entering Niall’s changing room.

"These things aren’t you," Harry mutters tugging the latest jumper over Niall’s head. "You’re Niall in my oversized Grandpa sweaters, not these form-fitting designer crap jumpers."

Niall sighs and shakes out his hair, “So what should we do?”

"We should go raid my closet some more because I can always get new jumpers," Harry takes Niall’s hand and leaves the room giving everything to the stylist. "Sorry, but no thanks." She gapes as they leave, getting back in Niall’s car and heading to Harry’s flat.

***

Harry’s closet isn’t much. As much as he’s caught out shopping he really doesn’t own much. Some Converse and jeans and a few button downs (most repurposed). He also has the odd piece of clothing from one of the other boys and a section of the closet that should just be labeled Niall because most of the clothes are his or what he wears when he comes over to Harry’s.

Harry pulls out a dark green sweater and has Niall remove his hoodie, slipping it over his head. It slides off one shoulder and pools around his wrists, just barely skimming his fingertips.

"Where did you get this?" Niall asks, hugging himself to feel the softness of the fabric.

Harry ducks his head, a blush creeping up his cheeks, “My grandmother knit it for me.”

Niall bites his lip, his own cheeks turning red, “And you want me to wear it?”

Harry nods, “I’d rather see you in that than some frilly expensive jumper.”

Niall moves over and pulls Harry into his arms, “Me too.”

***

The problem with Niall raiding Harry’s closet is that now Harry needs more clothing. They end up at a Ralph Lauren and a Coach for Men looking for clothing.

Niall wolf-whistles when Harry walks out, “I like those jeans!”

Harry turns around and shakes his hips, “How about now?”

Niall sits back, eyebrows raised, “Yep, uh-huh, definitely.”

Harry smirks and stretches, exposing just a bit of skin on his waist, “Good because I think I’m getting them.”

***

They leave the shops and Niall lingers in the car outside his house.

"We never did talk about what the stylist said at the store," Niall mumbles looking over at Harry through his lashes.

Harry’s cheeks pink, “Oh.”

"Did you want what she said to be true?"

"What do you mean?"

Niall takes Harry’s hand, “Do you want to be my boyfriend? Not just dating and sharing clothes?”

Harry swallows and ducks his head, “Yeah. I mean, if you want to.”

Niall smiles and brings Harry’s face up to his, “Of course I want to. I wouldn’t have asked otherwise.” He pulls him in for a sweet kiss. “Have a good night, Harry.” He gets out of the car with a final wave.

"You too," Harry says faintly as Niall enters his house. His lips are still warm from the kiss and his heart must have swelled more than a few sizes.

***

His closet is seriously needing the new additions because now the section that should be labeled Niall is gone, currently sitting in Niall’s closet at his home. Of course, that means that the section should be renamed Harry. When one is in a band or just really good friends with a group of people they tend to begin to become a little bit like those they’re acquainted with. When one is in love with someone the distinction between where one person begins and the other ends is blurred. And before they know it, the two styles mesh and become one. Perhaps that’s why the next time Niall’s going by a thrift shop and sees an oversized sweater he purchases it and puts in the section he really should label Harry.


	9. Day Nine: Hanging Out With Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Nine: Hanging Out With Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it so far? [My tumblr](http://niallsperfectfacehassmoteme.tumblr.com/)

It’s Harry’s birthday, he’s officially technically no longer a teenager so that means lots and lots of alcohol. No strippers this time of course, Niall would not have that, not to mention Nick may or may not have been invited. (He wasn’t, Harry was not putting Nick and Louis in the same house with alcohol, bad idea)

“Happy birthday to you!” no matter who you are, even a world famous boy-band, the happy birthday song will always sound terrible.

Harry pushes his hair back and blows out the candles on his cake, stepping back before Louis shoves him into it.

“What did you wish for?” Niall asks Harry, pulling out the knife so they can dig in.

“Can’t tell you, it’s a secret,” Harry dips his finger in the icing and bops Niall on the nose with it.

“Hey!” Niall goes cross-eyed trying to lick the sugar off his schnoz. “Get it off!” Harry leans over and licks it off Niall’s nose, smiling broadly at him.

“Get a room!” Louis shouts walking over and nudging Harry’s hip.

“I have one of those!” Harry giggles.

“I propose a toast!” Zayn suddenly calls. “To friendship!” The other people in the party lift their glasses and shout out their own cheers.

“Wait! I have an announcement!” Harry raises his hands, people watching him expectantly. “Being with these lads for three years going on four has been absolutely incredible and I just want to thank them!”

“Aw, Harry!” Louis shouts, jumping on Harry’s back and bringing Niall in for a hug. Liam and Zayn crowd around too and then Louis’ waving the whole party over for one big group hug around the cake. This is what friendship is to the band now, constant touching and huge group hugs. Niall’s pressed against Harry’s front, their hug is kind of secret now. Yes, other people are around them, but this one is special because it’s just the two of them in their own little world.

“Ahem,” someone coughs and oh. Harry didn’t even realize Louis wasn’t on his back anymore.

“Sorry,” Niall blushes and they pull away. Since they were friends before this they’re not too awkward because it’s not like they haven’t done it before, but this time is definitely different.

“I think a Fifa championship is in order,” Louis smirks. “Grab some cake and meet us in the living room!”

***

Niall sits pressed against Harry’s side and enjoys his cake as his boyfriend insists that Louis is cheating.

“Face it, Harry, you’re just terrible at competitions,” Louis shrugs like he’s sorry.

“Hey!” Harry pouts.

Niall puts his head on Harry’s shoulder, “He’s just being mean, babe. Don’t listen to him.”

Suddenly Zayn gets a happy look on his face, “We can totally double-date now! You and Harry and me and Perrie! The fans are going to flip!”

Niall smiles at him, but it’s a little pained, “We have to come out before we can do that, Zayn.”

“So let’s do that! All of us, we’ll go down to management and do that!”  
***

The five boys enter the management headquarters in their nicest suits (and no, Niall is not wearing the navy suit with silver piping). 

“We’re here to speak with our team,” Liam informs the secretary at the entrance.

“Of course,” her red lips part and she dials up. “One Direction is here to see you!” She listens for a few moments. “Alright, boys, straight up to the fifth floor office!”

“Thank you,” Liam grins at her and they pile into an elevator riding it up smoothly. The office is immaculate as usual, all cream colored walls and dark oak desks.

“Hello, boys!” Alec greets when they walk out into the office. “What can I do for you?” He gestures for them to sit at the conference table.

“Um, Harry and I are-we’re dating,” Niall admits, taking Harry’s hand.

Alec looks them over, “Okay?”

“Well, we want to come out to the fans. We don’t want to keep things from them.”

“We cannot do that,” Alec shakes his head, taking the seat at the head of the table. “Absolutely not.”

“What?” Louis snaps. “Why not?”

“Because we live in a still homophobic world. How do you think the record sales are going to go if two members of the world’s most famous boyband are gay?”

“Fuck record sales! Love is love and they should be allowed to be themselves regardless of societal norms and expectations!” Louis jumps up. “We stand behind them and so do our friends. Why can’t you?”

Alec steeples his fingers, “Fine. Give me three months to prepare for this. I hope you know what you’re getting into.” He makes a waving motion to dismiss them and Liam has to physically carry Louis out of the room so he doesn’t attack the man.

“Let’s go out,” Zayn suggests.

***

“Three months, that’s all, Lou. We can do it,” Niall soothes. “Thank you, though.”

Louis shakes his head, “I would hate it if I couldn’t be with Eleanor because some people think it’s wrong. I can’t imagine what you two feel like.”

Harry throws his arm around Niall’s shoulders, “It’s sort of nicer because I get him all to myself.”

“Aw,” Liam coos. “Stop being adorable, it’s making my teeth rot.”

“You’re just jealous,” Niall sticks his tongue out at Liam. He snuggles back farther into Harry’s side. This is still a day out with the lads, but now they’re just a little more touchy, a little more intimate, a little more focused on them. Sure, the boys tease them about it now, but if Niall were a girl and not friends with them he’s sure he’d be getting “the nod”.

“Thank you,” Harry mumbles.

“For what?” Louis looks to Harry, concerned.

“For not getting mad about Niall and me. You guys are really awesome,” he blushes lightly and Niall smiles up at him, private, personal, intimate.

“We’re happy to see you happy,” Liam gestures to their current position. “You two work well together.”

Niall ducks his head, “We’re just really thankful for you guys.”

If the booth wasn’t in the way, Harry’s fairly certain there would be a band pile in the middle of the restaurant.


	10. Day Ten: With Animal Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Ten: With Animal Ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ears will be posted at the end if you want to have an idea of what they look like and I'm sorry, but I'm totally ignoring the stadium tour in this because it won't fit with everything that has to happen.  
> [My tumblr](http://niallsperfectfacehassmoteme.tumblr.com/)

They say that March tends to come in like a lion and out like a lamb. Maybe that’s what prompted a slightly (okay, more than slightly) intoxicated Niall to stop at the local children’s clothing store and purchase lamb and lion headbands.

***

He’s due at Harry’s the next day and his brain just supplies that Harry will look really cute wearing a pair of lion’s ears, so he stops at the shop and finds the headbands, giggling at how ridiculous he’ll look with lamb’s ears on top of his head. The checkout girl eyes him warily, but rings him up all the same and watches him leave. He heads home and puts the lamb’s ears on his head, sending a picture to Liam with more smiley faces than strictly needed.

 _Lovely_  Is Liam’s reply and then he stops when Niall continues to send him pictures in various angles and lightings. Oh well, maybe Harry will like them.

***

Niall wakes up the next morning wondering why he thought buying animal ear headbands was a good idea. It’s not like he can just leave them of course because he does want to know what Harry will look like wearing lion’s ears, but he also doesn’t want to put the lamb’s ears back on. Sighing Niall grabs the bag with the headbands and starts the journey to Harry’s house. He stops at the Starbucks first and picks up some coffee and pastries. Harry’s probably already eaten because he’s an early riser, but pastries never hurt anyone (unless, of course, someone hurt someone else with pastries, but it’s too early for Niall to think like that- it’s eleven)

The air is finally beginning to warm and Niall’s quite happy about that, warm weather and a hot boyfriend equals…things only eighteen plus will understand. He skips up to Harry’s flat and kicks the door, considering his hands are otherwise occupied.

“Hey, Niall,” Harry smiles and takes the coffee and pastry bag from him as he enters. “What’s in the plastic bag?”

“Okay don’t laugh because I was kind of drunk (really drunk) when I bought these,” he opens the bag and sets the headbands on Harry’s kitchen counter. “I thought that you would look cute with the lion’s ears on…”

Harry picks them up and turns them over in his hands a few times, a small grin breaking his features, “I’ll put them on if you put on the lamb’s ears first.”

Niall bites his lip and puts the headband on, “So?”

Harry steps closer and puts on his own headband, he wraps his hands around Niall’s hips and pulls him closer to nip at his neck, “My little lamb.”

Niall blushes, looking up at Harry and giggling at his headband. Naturally, the orangeish ears look wonderful against the dark curls of Harry’s hair, “I knew you would look cute. We should paint your nose to make you look even cuter.”

***

They end up in the bathroom, black noses drawn on the tips of their noses with some eyeliner Harry may or may not have experimented with a few months ago.

“Hey, come here,” Harry leans forward from where he’s perched on the counter and slowly rubs his nose across Niall, eyes fluttering closed. With his eyes closed Niall takes the opportunity to steal a kiss from Harry.

“Be careful, little lamb, lion’s eat you,” Harry growls when they pull apart. He jumps down in a moment of gracefulness and swings Niall over his shoulder carrying him into the bedroom. He throws him on the bed and attacks. Well, he actually just begins to tickle Niall, but he’s growling so he’s going to call it attacking. Niall squirms under his deft fingers, little breaths of laughter escaping his throat.

“St-stop, Harry!” he scrabbles at Harry’s hands, tears of mirth leaking from his eyes.

Harry bends down to snuffle against Niall’s neck and stop his attack, “Sorry.”

“You’re too mischievous,” Niall smirks. “Like a kitten.” He pokes Harry’s nose, smirk widening.

“I’m no kitten!” Harry protests. “I am the king of the jungle!”

“Lions don’t live in the jungle,” Niall rolls his eyes.

“Then I’m Simba! I just can’t wait to be king!” he belts out and Niall throws Harry’s pillow at him.

“Now look here,” Niall mimics Zazu.

“Or I could be Mary and you could be my little lamb.”

“How could you be Mary? Unless you’re going to spontaneously give birth to the next baby Jesus,” Niall snorts.

“What you don’t want to see me in drag, Niall?” Harry turns on his heel and waltzes out of the room.

“I didn’t say that!” Niall jumps up keeping his ears firmly in place.

***

Niall takes a few pictures of Harry before he leaves, saving them to the folder he’s lovingly titled, “Anita Drink”.

“You keep those ears, I want you to wear them and think of me,” Niall smiles and hugs him in the doorway.

“Drive safe,” Harry pats the ears on his own head and give him a fleeting kiss. “Oh and I’m putting your picture on Twitter.”

“That’s fine, as long as I can put yours on too!” Niall winks and closes Harry’s door behind him. The ride home is smooth and Niall can’t help but smile to himself at how well the ears went over. He was worried for nothing.

***

Harry smiles and strokes his fingers over the headband, he wonders how Niall would feel if he wore these and a collar and maybe a tail. It’s a little early in the relationship to ask his boyfriend if he’s cool with certain kinks, so for now he’ll just put the ears in his closet and think about it. Plus, Niall could always wear the lamb ears and…things only eighteen plus will understand could happen.

Actually…Harry pulls out his laptop and searches dresses, just in case, of course. Never know when they’ll have another music video where someone needs to go in drag. Because he definitely will not take up his offer to go as Mary, definitely not.

 Niall's "ears"

 Harry's "ears"


	11. Day Eleven: Wearing Kigurumis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Eleven: Wearing Kigurumis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a day late, I got a lot of hate on tumblr today. [My tumblr](http://niallsperfectfacehassmoteme.tumblr.com/)

Harry has always had a thing for onesies. They’re warm and comfortable so why shouldn’t he? He decides that instead of wearing his usual plain onesies he wants to get the animal ones. He thinks they’re called kigurumis or something. He finds a shop that sells them at the mall and immediately decides that Niall needs a red panda one. (And if he fangirls for a few seconds in his head thinking about it, no one is the wiser) He naturally finds a penguin one for himself and makes his purchases quickly. So it’s not as cute as the animal ears, Harry still wants to see Niall as a red panda. He drives to his boyfriend’s house and buzzes on his toes as he waits for Niall to open the door. When he does, Harry darts inside before he can attract attention.

“Hello, Harry!” Niall smiles at him. “What’s in the bag?”

Harry bites his lip, “Remember how awhile back during March we wore those animal ears?”

“Of course!”

“How would you feel about wearing a kigurumi?”

“A what?”

Harry shuffles, now a little worried about how Niall feels about this, “It’s like an animal suit.”

“Oh, yeah, definitely!” Niall grins. “Can I see them?”

“Sure,” Harry sets the bag on the counter and pulls out the red panda one. “I want you to go put this one on and then you can see me in mine, okay?”

“Okay,” Niall scurries off to his room to put on the suit and Harry changes in the bathroom. He looks himself over and smiles at his reflection. He likes it, a lot and he hopes Niall does too.

“What do you think?” Niall prances into the living room and shakes his tail.

“You look really cute,” Harry blushes as Niall’s eyes rake over his own outfit.

You’re so smart, Harry!” Niall praises. “These are awesome!”

“Thanks,” Harry mutters. Niall steps closer and takes Harry’s hands.

“Ya know what’s even better about these?”

“What?”

“Pandas and penguins don’t eat each other!” Niall growls playfully and wraps his arms around Harry’s middle.

“That is a good thing, I suppose…” Harry mumbles cheekily.

Niall shakes his head, “Oh no, sir, we are not there yet.”

Harry nuzzles Niall’s neck and bats at his tail, “I know, but I want you to know that I’m ready for you whenever you’re ready.”

Niall sighs and moves to the couch, flopping down on it, “You know I’m not a virgin and you know that I love sex as much as the next person, but I really want this relationship to work and I don’t want to have sex only for it to not work out.”

“You think we’re going to have sex and then it won’t work out?” Harry cocks his head, trying to hide his hurt.

Niall flaps his hands quickly, “No! Nothing like that! I just…everyone I’ve ever slept with has left shortly afterwards and I dunno…I guess I’m just paranoid.”

Harry scoots over to Niall and lays across his lap, “Well, stop being paranoid because I’m not going anywhere.”

Niall cards his fingers through Harry’s hair, knocking off his hood, “I know that, I’m just scared is all.”

“I get it, babe,” Harry nuzzles into the touch. “Do penguins make sounds?”

“Only with their feet!” Niall grins stupidly and Harry chuckles at him. “Did you know that male penguins take care of the eggs though? Penguins breaking gender barriers since the beginning of Antarctica!”

“I don’t think they’ve been around that long,” Harry smiles. “Did you know that red pandas are super cute?”

“Are you talking about the pandas or me?” Niall scrunches his nose.

“Both,” Harry boops his nose and sits up. “Hear that?”

“What?”

“April showers!” Harry giggles, jumping up to look out the window. He watches the rain race down the window and waits for Niall to join him.

“It’s not thundering,” Niall murmurs.

“Oh?”

“We could go outside.”

Harry takes Niall’s hand and leads him outside to the back garden where the fans will not be if they are outside. The water is cool and drips down Harry’s nose into his suit.

“Penguins prefer snow,” he states pulling his hood up to keep the water out of his eyes and hair.

“Pandas, prefer…climbing!” Niall suddenly runs around Harry and jumps on his back.

“Okay, you’re on me, now what?” Harry laughs, looking back at Niall and gripping his thighs.

“Take me to the nearest tree branch you can reach and put me on it,” Niall instructs.

“Uh-okay?” Harry finds one and deposits Niall on it, making sure he’s not going to fall off.

“I always wanted to do this,” Niall turns around and flops backwards, holding onto the branch by his knees. He grabs Harry’s shoulders and pulls him in, slotting their mouths together. It’s a Spiderman kiss in the rain wearing animal suits. It shouldn’t work, but it does. It totally does.

Niall pulls back first, using Harry to push himself back up and gently alighting from the tree.

“Whoa,” he mutters walking around to stand in front of Harry.

“Yeah, whoa,” Harry nods. “Should we go inside and dry off?”

“Yeah,” Niall takes Harry’s hand, still breathless.

***

They dry off and collapse on the couch with mugs of tea and warm clothes.

“That was fun,” Niall sighs, closing his eyes.

“Yeah it was,” Harry puts his head on Niall’s shoulder. “I want you to know that I will wait for you forever if I have to.”

“That’s a lot of commitment when we haven’t even said-”

“I love you,” Harry says seriously. “Okay. I’m in love with you.”

Niall gapes for a moment, “I’m in love with you too.”

Harry lets out a loaded breath, “Glad to see that’s settled then.”

Niall smiles, chuckling softly, “Of course it’s settled!”

Harry kisses him sweetly, “So I can do this all the time then?”

“You can do it whenever you want,” Niall grins and pulls him back in.


	12. Day Twelve: Making Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twelve: Making Out. Contains smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed my URL! [My tumblr](http://twitcamniall.tumblr.com)

Harry thinks he should make another Vine about brushing his teeth. The fans definitely liked the last one. As he’s pulling his phone out to do so it starts to ring so he’s forced to spit out the toothpaste and answer the phone.

“‘Lo?” he clears his throat, putting his toothbrush back.

“Harry,” Niall’s voice comes through the phone. “I’m lonely.”

“Oh really?” Harry raises his eyebrows at his reflection. “What do you want me to do about it?”

“Come over here!” Niall demands.

“Fine,” Harry sighs like it causes him pains, but it doesn’t. “Yeah, sure, I’ll be over in a few.” Harry slips his shoes on and goes out to the car, humming under his breath.

***

Niall lays on his bed, head hanging off the edge waiting for Harry. He could go out and do something, maybe Skype one of his friends back in Ireland, but he’s more bored and less /bored/. (If that makes any sense) So really Harry’s the only one who can fix that for him. He swipes his tongue over his lower lip and finds it to be chapped so he gets up with a sigh and finds some chapstick. He remembers hearing something about how semen is really moisturizing or something. Interesting.

“Hey,” Harry wanders into the bedroom, dangling his keys in front of Niall.

“I gave you a key!?” Niall yelps, the days of giving one another keys were over a while ago.

“No,” Harry laughs, shaking his head. “Your front door was unlocked.”

“Oh,” Niall lets out a breath. “Oh wait! I should go lock that!”

“Already did,” Harry pushes Niall back on the bed. “So what kind of lonely are you?” His voice has dropped an octave if that’s even possible.

Niall swallows and bites his lip, “The kind only you can cure.”

Harry smirks at that and drops a chaste kiss to Niall’s lips, “Like that? Is that how I cure you?”

“Yeah,” Niall nods breathlessly as Harry drops down again and latches onto Niall’s neck. His tongue swipes over the pale skin and Niall digs his fingers in Harry’s back. “Get up here, kiss me properly!” Harry chuckles at Niall’s eagerness and moves up to his mouth again. Teeth clash against one another in their haste to get closer. Niall arches off the bed into Harry’s touch, breath stunted and lips already feeling abused. It’s hot, so incredibly hot on the bed and they haven’t even removed any clothing yet.

Niall opens his mouth and Harry slides his tongue in, tasting Niall, each crevice and untouched area. Niall gasps at the feeling and fists a hand in Harry’s hair, surging up into the kiss.

“Fuck, Harry,” Niall pulls back to get some air.

Harry grins and dives back down, capturing Niall’s bruised lips in a sweet kiss, moving slowly, deliberately. Niall’s eyes flutter closed as they move together, mouths working in sync. No teeth hitting this time or harsh gasping pants of need.

“Love you,” Harry mumbles, pulling off Niall’s mouth to nose down his jaw and at his neck. He presses feather light kisses to the skin, hands gently worshipping Niall’s body.

“Harry,” Niall mutters. “Come here.” He grips the back of Harry’s neck and pulls him back up, taking charge this time. He grinds his hips up against Harry and growls into his mouth.

“You’re mine,” he whispers, biting Harry’s lower lip and sucking it into his mouth. Harry whimpers against him and grabs a fistful of his shirt.

Without warning he suddenly pulls away, “I- I can’t keep doing this if we’re only doing this.”

“What do you mean?” Niall cocks his head.

Harry swallows and his eyes dart across the room, “What do you think?”

“Ohhh,” Niall nods. “Well then, get back up here.”

“Are you- are you sure?” Harry needs to make sure Niall’s absolutely ready since their conversation a month ago.

Niall takes a breath, “Definitely.”

“Okay,” Harry clambers back up to Niall and pulls off his own t-shirt. “Do you have condoms and lube?”

“Right here,” Niall pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom. “I want you, Harry.” He sounds unsure, almost as if he doesn’t know if he can have this.

“Of course,” Harry murmurs, he shucks his jeans and pants, watching as Niall undresses, eyes downcast and cheeks faintly colored.

“I mean, this isn’t my first time and I’m not nervous, but-”

Harry cuts him off with a reassuring kiss, “It’s alright, I got you.”

Niall nods, hand slowly traveling down his chest and cupping his own balls, “Give it to me.”

Harry groans at the need to get inside Niall, moving over to loom above him, “Call my name. Touch yourself and call my name.”

Niall opens his mouth, panting as he slowly strokes his member, thumb rubbing the precum around and down his shaft, “Harry! Oh fuck, Harry!”

“Mm, come on, baby,” Harry coaxes. “Open your pretty little legs for me.” Niall throws his head back, spreading his legs and slipping a hand between his cheeks, fingers teasing at his entrance.

“Better stretch me or you won’t fit,” Niall opens an eye and bites his lip at the thought. Harry grabs the lube and drizzles some on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm up the substance before sliding them between Niall’s legs and past the ring of muscle.

“You’re not as tight as I expected,” Harry comments warily.

Niall opens his eyes carefully, “Might’ve been something new I’ve done, might’ve thought of you…”

Oh. That goes straight to Harry’s dick. He scissors his fingers and Niall squirms fucking down onto the digits.

“So good for me,” Harry praises leaning up to suck a mark into Niall’s skin. He slides off him, pulling his fingers out and rolling a condom over his dick, adding lube to that.

“Ready?” he checks.

“Ready,” Niall grins. Harry pushes his legs up, wraps them around his shoulders, lining up and pressing in slowly. Niall groans at the burn digging his fingers into the mattress. Harry throws his head back until he bottoms out and then works into a deliberate rhythmic fuck.

“F-faster,” Niall stammers out. Harry leans down to kiss him again passionately. The older man wraps his fingers around his own dick and rubs himself off. Cumming just before Harry, coating their stomachs and chests.

“Cum, Harry,” Niall begs. Harry cums with a shout, filling the condom. He pulls out slowly tossing the condom and laying next to Niall. The older boy leans over and the two of them trade lazy kisses.

“Thank you,” Niall takes Harry’s hand and traces shapes on the back of it.

“You’re welcome,” Harry mutters shifting closer to Niall and laying on his side, hand splaying across Niall’s hip. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Niall smiles. “I’m ready for sleepy post-coital cuddles now.” Harry laughs and sinks down on Niall’s bed, bringing the smaller boy to his chest and carding his fingers through the blonde locks. He sincerely hopes the lads get to see the mark he left on Niall’s neck.


	13. Day Thirteen: Eating Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Thirteen: Eating Ice Cream. YOU WANT FLUFF? HERE HAVE SOME FLUFF!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh the ending. I didn't think I was capable of saying things like that. [My tumblr](http://twitcamniall.tumblr.com/)

“It’s hot,” Niall whines. “Harry, it’s hot and I’m hungry.”

“Of course you are,” Harry mutters. “What do you want me to do?”

“We should go get ice cream!” Niall shouts happily.

“Ice cream?” Harry cocks his head. “Do you have any here?”

“Well, yeah, but I mean, fresh ice cream. From like a shop,” Niall sticks his lower lip out. “Please, Harry?”

Harry can’t resist Niall’s baby blues, “Alright, let’s go.”

Niall jumps up and presses a sloppy kiss to Harry’s cheek, “Thank you!” They ride to the ice cream shop with all the windows rolled down and the radio blasting the newest summer hits. What Makes You Beautiful plays once and they belt along to it, laughing at their inability to harmonize properly.

“Remember our first tour and how wild that was?” Harry reminisces, driving one-handed.

“Harry, that’s not something you easily forget,” Niall chastises.

“Yeah, I guess,” Harry shrugs and Niall squeezes his knee. “And everyone thought Louis and I were dating?”

“No one will ever forget that, an entire section of the fanbase was born from it,” Niall looks out the window.

“Yeah, and then an entire other section of the fanbase was born from us…” Harry reminds him softly.

“You know what we still haven’t done yet?”

“Hm?”

“Come out,” Niall whispers. Harry stops the car suddenly. “You need to drive!”

“Right!” Harry floors the gas again before they get rear-ended. “Okay, we’re going to management right now and then after we can celebrate with ice cream.” He pulls into a parking lot to turn around and Niall looks over at him with wide eyes.

“Right now?”

“Right now.”

***

“Okay, whenever you’re ready boys,” Alec stands back as the cameraman flicks on the camera and they sit at the table. Everything was apparently finalized a month prior, but Alec was “too busy to call”.

“Hello,” Harry smiles at the lense. “Just Niall and me today to tell you all something.” He takes Niall’s hand and squeezes it. “We’re in a relationship, an exclusive relationship.” He brings Niall’s hand up to his mouth and kisses it.

“We really hope you continue to support us,” Niall grins, looking over at Harry fondly. “Thank you.” They focus on each other until the signal is given.

“Go get ice cream before the world implodes-?” Harry questions.

“Definitely.”

***

They get it to go and eat it at Niall’s house, sitting on the roof. Their phones are inside, they don’t want to hear anything from friends who were out of the loop of check Twitter for backlash. They just want to be together and enjoy this little moment of frozen dairy product. Niall takes his spoon and wipes some ice cream on Harry’s nose.

“Hey, Harry, you got a little-” he motions with his hand and Harry sticks his face in Niall’s.

“Then clean it off.”

Niall bites his lip before flicking his tongue out and dragging it up the length of Harry’s nose.

“My nose is cold now,” Harry complains, spooning more ice cream in his mouth.

“Don’t worry this weather will warm it up!” Niall waves his spoon around.

They eat in silence for a few minutes until Harry coughs and slides closer to Niall, “I’m really happy.”

“Me too,” Niall shifts closer to Harry and presses against his side. “I wanna ask you something.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Niall shoves more ice cream in his mouth and furrows his eyebrows like he’s thinking hard. “Remember what Zayn said around Christmas?”

“He said a lot around Christmas.”

“I mean, he said something really important and specific and I- I’ve been thinking a lot about it.”

“Can you give me a hint?”

“We were drinking Louis’ coffee.”

Harry tilts his head back as he thinks, licking the remainders of his ice cream off his spoon. Drinking coffee…drinking coffee…”OH!”

“Yeah,” Niall bites his lip. “So I mean, how would you feel about that? Move out of your flat and into my house?”

Harry closes his eyes for a second, thinking it over. Waking up next to Niall, falling asleep next to him. Late night ice cream dates, early morning coffee dates. Cuddles in front of television screens, sharing a bathroom…Harry sighs happily, “Yes. I want that so much.”

Niall smiles and takes Harry’s hand, lacing their fingers together, “Good. We can call the boys and they’ll help us move your stuff here and…” Niall drops off, cheeks coloring.

“What?”

“I just want to be with you, I guess. Like, all the time,” Niall looks away embarrassed.

“I want to be with you all the time too,” Harry admits, leaning over to kiss his temple. “Come on, back inside, we have containers to throw out and families to calm.”

“Wait,” Niall stops Harry from climbing back in the window. It’s almost night, just before the sun sets. “Let’s watch the sunset because that’s what couples do right?” They sit like that, the two of them. Hands tangled together and knees touching as the sun sinks below the horizon. The sky slowly turns orange and pink and blue as they watch the ball of fire make its exit for the day.

“To think, we’re always on the world while it’s turning, but we don’t feel it,” Niall muses, tone hushed, in awe.

“I feel it,” Harry says. “I feel it when you kiss me and we touch. I feel the world move because I am absolutely in love with you.” Niall turns to him, blue eyes shining. “I know that when you’re dating someone you either break up with them or you marry them and the way this is going I- I don’t think I’ll ever be able to break up with you.” He takes a breath and moves to get up.

“Wait,” Niall pulls him back. “I thought I was the only one who felt that way.” He laughs under his breath. “Maybe it’s just for the right now, but I want you for forever, too. I can’t ever imagine my life without you in it and everyday I am grateful for the X Factor. Not because we took over the world, but because it brought me you. Some say fate isn’t a thing. They haven’t experienced true love.”

***

Phones ring and vibrate. News stations and tabloids explode. But all two boys on a roof know is the shingles under them and the soft caress of fingers against sensitive skin.


	14. Day Fourteen: Genderswapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Fourteen: Genderswapped. I promise it works!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter isn't my best and the ending makes it seem like they're rushing things, but they're not, I promise. Come check out [ My tumblr ](http://twitcamniall.tumblr.com/)?

Harry goes to sleep next to Niall thinking maybe he shouldn’t have finished the funky cheese. He doesn’t usually dream either, which is why the dream is so strange to begin with it. Not to mention the fact that he is definitely male and should not be having dreams about being female.

~*Dream Sequence*~

Harry brushes her hair getting ready for a date night with Niall. Her nails are finally dried and her dress hangs on the back of her bedroom door. Okay, there are several things wrong with that statement. Harry is male, does not have long hair or painted nails. And he’s living with Niall and no one should forget it.

She gets up from her vanity table and strips down to her bra and underwear, slipping on the blue dress and sliding into some heels. She touches up her make-up and puts some jewelry on. Now to wait. She takes deep breaths because this isn’t the first date with Niall, but it’s the first date that hasn’t taken place somewhere laid back and casual. She taps her foot and checks her clutch for the sixth time in two minutes. The doorbell rings and she’s rushing down to her front door, trying to open it casually and failing.

“Hey, Harry!” Niall smiles at her, red painted lips making her teeth gleam white.

“Hey, Niall,” she smiles at her girlfriend, drinking in her beautiful body with her lovely curves and perfect everything.

“Ready to go?” Niall asks, offering her hand.

“Yeah,” Harry flicks the light off in her hall and shuts her door behind her, tangling her fingers with Niall’s. “Where are we going, exactly?”

“You’ll see,” Niall grins cheekily and leads Harry out to the street where a horse-drawn carriage waits.

“Niall, what is this?”

“This is a ride around the center of London to the restaurant, it’s a wonderful night in July. Why waste it?” Niall spreads her arms and helps Harry up into the carriage. “You’re my Cinderella, so you deserve only the best.” Harry leans back in the seat and looks up at the darkening sky, few stars are out yet, but the setting is breathtaking.

“So where is this restaurant?”

“It’s the one you originally planned for us to go without the awful dress Louis helped me pick out,” Niall scoots closer to Harry, reminiscing the awful dress.

“Oh,” Harry says softly, biting her lip. The horses clop in front of them and Harry smiles next to Niall, watching the trees and they drive past.

“You seem quiet tonight. Everything okay?” Niall worries, rubbing Harry’s arm.

“Just thinking,” Harry looks at her lap. “I guess I’m just nervous.”

“What for?”

“This is our first real date,” she whispers. “I mean, the others were too, but this is our first traditional date. I don’t want to mess it up.”

Niall looks at her fondly, “Love, you can’t mess it up because I’m so in love with you, anything you do is only going to make me love you more.”

“Really?”

“Really,” the carriage stops and Niall accepts the driver’s hand down. “Come on, let’s go get fancy fru-fru food.”

“Yeah, okay,” Harry steps down thanking the driver and following Niall into the restaurant.

“Horan?” the hostess smiles. “Right this way.” Their table is in the back of the restaurant past all of the other people, in a secluded corner.

Niall pulls out Harry’s chair for her and sits down herself, “So.”

“So,” Harry replies.

“There’s something I want to ask you, but I’m kind of nervous…”

A waitress comes out of nowhere, “Champagne?” 

“Yes please,” Niall holds her glass up winking at Harry. “Oh what’s that?” The waitress disappears and Niall sticks her fingers in her glass, pulling a ring out.

“What are you-” Harry starts.

Niall cuts her off, “Harry Styles, I have known you for four years and I want nothing more than to marry you. Will you do me the honors of becoming my wife?”  
Harry’s eyes go wide and she scrambles for an answer. Somewhere to the right a big band starts to play and suddenly Niall is doing the cha-cha. Harry jumps up and finds that she’s actually a kangaroo.

“What the-”

~*End Dream Sequence*~

“Harry! Harry wake up!” Niall shouts in his face. Harry sits up suddenly and wrenches the duvet back to find that he still has a dick and no boobs. “What the hell happened? You were freaking out?”

“I had the weirdest dream, it started out kind of normal if you got past the fact that we were both female, but kind of went downhill from there,” Harry runs a hand through his hair. “I am never eating cheese again.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Niall offers gently.

“Well, first we were going on a date to that fancy restaurant, but you had us taken there by carriage and then you proposed like five minutes into dinner and I kind of freaked and then I turned into a kangaroo,” Harry shakes his head.

“I would never propose that early into dinner,” Niall jokes. “At least ten minutes in so I would get some food.”

Harry lets out a strained laugh, “Yeah.”

“Hey what’s wrong?” Niall puts a hand on Harry’s knee.

“Would you want to marry me? Ya know, in the future?”

Niall smiles, “Yeah. Would you want to marry me?”

Harry nods slowly, “Yeah. But this is a thing couples do right? Talk about marriage?”

“Definitely, otherwise one partner would never ask the other to marry them because they wouldn’t know,” Niall takes Harry’s hand. “I’m going to ask your father first.”

“Huh?”

“I’m going to ask your father for permission to marry you. I want to do it properly.”

Harry bites his lip, “You’d do that for me?”

“Uh-huh.”

“We have to look at rings then too right? So we know what we like?”

“Yep, but we have time.”

“We do?”

“Harry Styles, do you honestly think I’m just going to do some stupid proposal? No, I am not. Now go back to sleep and we’re going to pretend we never talked about this so you are surprised,” Niall tells him.

Harry goes back to sleep with a smile on his face and butterflies in his stomach.


	15. Day Fifteen: In a Different Clothing Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Fifteen: In a Different Clothing Style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best, just a warning. [My tumblr](http://twitcamniall.tumblr.com/)

"Remember when we went to Japan?" Harry asks one day in August while they sit at the dining table.

"Do I have a memory problem where I frequently forget these things or something?" Niall furrows his eyebrows.

"No," Harry cocks his head. "Why?"

"Just continue," Niall waves his hand.

"Right! So, remember those kimono jackets we wore?"

"Yes, Harry," Niall sighs exasperatedly.

"Right, well, I want to wear them again."

Niall blinks at him, "Why?"

Harry shrugs, "I dunno, they were comfortable and stuff."

"And stuff," Niall deadpans. "And where are we going to get these?"

"I kept mine," Harry chews the inside of his cheek. "Aw, c'mon, Ni! It'll be fun!"

Niall pushes back from the table and sits back in his chair, hands resting on his stomach, "And what are we going to do in the kimono jackets?"

"Reminisce the glory days."

"The glory days," Niall snorts. "Yeah, okay."

"Or!" Harry smiles suddenly. "We could reenact Mulan!"

Niall shakes his head, "Go get your kimono jacket. I have to figure out if I still have mine."

***

Niall does in fact still have his. It was buried in the back of his closet with some old polos he forgot he owned and a few of Harry's old scarves.

"See? Don't you feel young again?" Harry grins, turning to look in Niall's full body mirror.

Niall laughs loudly, "Young? Harry, you're twenty years old! If you already feel old, I feel for you son, I got 99 problems and old ain't one!"

Harry side-eyes Niall, "And you call me weird. But I mean, don't you feel like you're back on top of the world, singing your heart out?"

"I feel that way in the shower."

"I know. I hear you."

Niall wraps his arms around Harry's waist and rests his chin on his shoulder, "I know what you mean. Sometimes I kind of miss it, ya know? But sometimes I like this life, quiet, with you."

"Sap," Harry teases, leaning back against Niall. "I like it too. No fans in the yard, no crazy news articles. Just you and me and the lads whenever we get together with them."

"Except for our news article that came out a bit ago about how I was pregnant with your baby and that's why we're together," Niall reminds him. "I don't think the tabloids actually know anything about basic human structure."

“I dunno, I think your baby bump is just starting to show...” Harry turns around and tackles Niall to the floor, hands scrabbling over his stomach.

“Get off of me! You’ll hurt the baby!” Niall pushes at Harry, face red from laughter. “Okay, but no. That article was even funnier than the time they had that documentary about Directioners.”

“Oh God, that fanart...” Harry shudders. “And the fanfiction. Did you know Louis and I read some of it together?”

“Why don’t we do that?” Niall questions, he’s read some of it, but by himself.

“Because I actually want to have sex with you without thinking about your ‘meaty man parts’. Yes, actual line used in an actual fanfiction,” Harry shakes his head. “So, Japan.”

“Japan, fun comics and confusing foods,” Niall looks up like he’s thinking.

“If you would have just listened to Zayn...” Harry sing-songs.

“Right because you do that a lot,” Niall smirks.

Harry purses his lips, “Why are we talking about Zayn when I could be kissing you?”

“Good question,” Niall leans forward and captures Harry’s mouth with his own. Pressing his whole body against Harry and threading his fingers through Harry’s hair. Harry cups his jaw, opening his mouth into the kiss and sliding his tongue into Niall’s mouth.

“Did I make the grade, teacher?” Harry breathes against Niall.

“Oh fuck,” Niall groans. They stumble into the bedroom, carefully dropping the kimono jackets off to the side to prevent...accidents.

***

“Aw, seventeen year old Harry!” Niall points at the screen. “Why isn’t your hair all curly like that anymore, Curly?”

“It was in my eyes all the time and then I couldn’t look at you,” Harry grins. “Why isn’t your hair platinum blonde anymore?”

“Because I was tired of looking like Ellen,” Niall giggles. “But she did always promise to find someone like her for you and the lads pointed to me!”

“I wouldn’t change it for the world!” Harry nuzzles Niall’s neck.

“You already had the world, right under your feet,” Niall reminds him. “We all did. Yeah, some days were insane and stressful and some things were absolutely awful, but we always had each other, didn’t we? We always had someone to turn to when we needed it most.” Niall scuffs his shoe against the floor. “I dunno, it was dumb.”

“No it wasn’t,” Harry assures him quickly. “I get it. I really do.”

***

They hang up the kimono jackets and crawl into bed, later that night.

“Maybe next time we can wear gothic clothes,” Harry suggests.

“You just want to wear black eyeliner,” Niall rolls his eyes fondly.

“I also want to see you in black eyeliner,” Harry admits. “Would really make your blue eyes pop.”

Niall smiles in the dark, “Can I quote Mayday Parade?”

“Go for it.”

“I can tell by your eyes you’re in love with me,” Niall sings.

Harry takes his hand and puts it over his heart, right between the sparrows, “All you’d have to do is feel here to know that.”

Niall curls closer to Harry, “You know when you can sleep with someone, it’s the ultimate form of trust.”

“Yeah,” Harry lets out a heavy breath. “I love you, Ni. Good night.” He presses a kiss to Niall’s forehead and doesn’t let go of his wrist.

“I love you too, Harry. From here to the moon, but I’ll go farther if you asked,” Niall whispers. “Sleep tight, don’t let the basilisk bite.”

The kimono jackets hang on the back of the closet while the couple slumbers in their bed, forgetting the world for once and just knowing the other.


	16. Day Sixteen: During Their Morning Rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Sixteen: During Their Morning Rituals. If this gets anymore mushy I might as well just serve you guys mashed potatoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blargh. [My tumblr](http://twitcamniall.tumblr.com)

Harry wakes up and glances at Niall who probably won’t wake up for another two hours at least. He swings his legs over the bed and pads into the bathroom, deciding a shower is better than trying to tame his hair. The water is warm as Harry cleans his body, looking at the skin not yet inked and wondering where he could put something specifically for Niall. Maybe he’ll get his name in script up the back of his leg. Cause, Niall is like his Achilles heel. Wait. That’s a bad idea.

Harry shakes his head and steps out of the shower, rubbing his hair dryish and wandering into the closet to find something to wear. The weather is turning a delicious chill so a pair of jeans and a sweater seem acceptable. He leaves the closet and glances at Niall still passed out in bed.

In the kitchen he starts breakfast as usual unless Niall wakes up first (which never happens). Apparently the smell of waffles is enough to wake the older boy when he pads into the kitchen, wiping sleep out of his eyes.

“Morning,” he mutters grabbing his mug and the coffee pot. “Know what I’m doing today?”

“Something along the lines of absolutely nothing?” Harry moves from the stove with the plate, not getting far before Niall is wrapping his arms around Harry and nuzzling against his neck.

“Mm, close, but no,” Niall murmurs. “I’m going to be loving you all day, and that is not nothing.”

“Sit down, food’s on,” Harry puts the plate down and turns in Niall’s embrace kissing his head and ruffling his flat hair. “You need a dye job soon.”

NIall sits down and stabs a waffle onto his plate, “No I don’t. I’m staying au naturale.”

“Oh.”

“Is that a problem?” Niall worries.

“No, I just wasn’t expecting it,” Harry shrugs. “Think I might get another tattoo.”

“Oh? Are we going to have to fly to LA?” Niall teases and Harry purses his lips. “Kidding. What of?”

“Your name.”

“Harry, that’s permanently etched into your skin, I can’t ask you to do that,” Niall shakes his head, reaching across the table to grasp Harry’s wrist.

“Yeah, that’s kind of the point...” Harry makes a few hand gestures. “I want you permanently in my life, so why not on my skin too?”

Niall sits back, “Oh.” He bites his lip and taps his foot, all soft traces of sleep suddenly gone. “I mean, where would you get it?”

Harry cups his own jaw and looks upward, “I was thinking in this one place, but you’re going to tell me no.”

“Please tell me not on your dick,” Niall winces.

“No, not my dick,” his voice gets soft. “I was thinking my ring finger on my left hand.”

Niall blinks at him for a second before pushing their breakfast out of the way carefully and then launching himself over the table and onto Harry, “That was potentially more romantic than Jack giving up his life for Rose. Oh my God, Harry. I love you so much.”

Harry chuckles, smiling happily, “So you think it’s a good idea?”

“Let’s get a ring on that finger first,” Niall whispers, burying his face in the crook of Harry’s neck. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Harry breathes. Their breakfast is forgotten for a bit. It’s okay, though, Harry always leaves extra waffles in the warmer because something like this frequently happens.

***

Niall gets in the shower while Harry brushes his teeth.

“We should get coffee,” Niall calls over the steady stream of water.

“Why?”

“We haven’t had a Starbucks date in awhile!”

“Then hurry up and get dressed!” Harry leaves the bathroom and makes the bed, flicking on his iPhone to play some music. It’s soft, James Blunt as he waits for Niall to get ready.

His boyfriend exits the bathroom, hair damp and eyes bright, “Ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Harry smiles and takes his hand, tangling their fingers and walking to the garage.

The drive is smooth and short, humming along to the radio and sneaking glances.

“Hey, Harry?”

“Hm?”

“I’m not proposing today, so stop shaking,” Niall reaches a hand over and stops Harry’s hand from shaking against his thigh.

Harry lets out a breathless laugh, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Niall smiles and chews at his lip. “I’m not going to do it when you’re expecting it. Haven’t even talked to your dad yet.”

Harry nods, “I’m just, excited ya know? Like, this is actually going to happen.”

“I know,” Niall grins. “Just focus on coffee.” They enter the Starbucks smiling bashfully at each other and place their order, snagging a private booth at the back of the cafe.

“Isn’t this nice? Quiet, good coffee, better food,” Niall muses, glancing around.

“Anywhere with you is nice,” Harry leans in and taps Niall’s nose. He steals a bite of danish and a sip of coffee (ugh, still hate pumpkin).

“Spotted at Starbucks,” Niall holds up his phone to show Harry the picture Louis just sent him. “Why are we still the biggest things the tabloids can come up with?”

“It’s because of my dashing good looks,” Harry leans back and slings an arm over Niall’s shoulders.

“Yeah, definitely,” Niall giggles. “Lou said that we look cute. And then proceeded to send me a picture of the beach he’s on with El. He’s such a dick.”

“But we love our Louis,” Harry reminds him.

“Yeah, yeah,” Niall grins and types back a sad face to Louis. “Mm, you’re warm.”

“Yes, humans do produce body heat,” Harry smiles wryly.

“Oh shut it!” Niall smacks his hand. “My bed used to be cold, but now it’s not because you’re a fucking furnace.”

“Hurtful!” Harry gasps, mock horrified. “I happen to be a human being!”

“Not just any human being,” Niall leans his head back to grin up at Harry. “My human being. My Hazza.”

“Haven’t called me that in forever,” Harry murmurs. “Should think of something different, something special.”

“I could call you my sweet babushka.”

“No,” Harry states firmly. “You’re my dove, so what am I?”

“You can be my gummybear because you’re yummy and sweet,” Niall offers.

“Yeah,” Harry blushes. “Yeah, I like it.”

Niall leans up to kiss Harry softly, “Love you, gummybear.”

“Love you too, dove,” Harry murmurs, lost in a sea of blue and happiness.


	17. Day Seventeen: Spooning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Seventeen: Spooning. I might've used a WikiHow to help me with this one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am so dumb. [My tumblr](http://twitcamniall.tumblr.com/)

Harry and Niall sleep twined together most nights, listening to the other’s heartbeat and steady breathing. Harry’s bigger than Niall and warmer so it’s only natural for him to fall into the easy spot of big spoon. They lie down like that, Harry with his arms wrapped around Niall, holding him close and loving the way their heartbeats synchronize.

Niall talks in his sleep, little phrases and sighs that make Harry’s heart melt. Sometimes Harry tries to talk to him, tries to make sense of his words, but he never can. Niall smiles a lot too and Harry secretly hopes he’s dreaming about him.

***

They go to bed that night and immediately fall into their usual routine. Brushing their teeth side by side and stripping down to boxers to slide into bed. In the winters Niall used to wear a sweatshirt to bed, one that slipped over his fingertips because he got cold, but now that Harry has turned into his personal furnace, he sleeps nearly naked and completely warm.

Niall gets in first, adjusting his pillow and patting the bed for Harry, “You comin’?”

“Yeah,” Harry grins, pulling the duvet down farther and sliding in next to Niall. He tugs the sheets back up with one hand and wraps the other around Niall’s torso. “Mm, you smell like me.”

“Had to use your body wash, was out of mine,” Niall yawns, snuggling back farther into Harry. “Why are you so warm?”

“Because I’m hot,” Harry mutters against the back of Niall’s neck.

Niall smiles sleepily, “Yes, you are.”

The cinnamon scented candle Harry always lights an hour before they go to sleep, slowly burns down the wick, dripping wax inside the glass container.

“S’almost Halloween,” he mumbles, nosing in Niall’s now only blonde-tipped hair.

“We should go as a cute couple,” Niall cracks an eye open and looks back at Harry. “Like, Spock and Kirk.”

Harry throws his head back, “They’re not a couple!”

“Have you seen the original Star Trek? They would have totally gotten it on if everyone else wasn’t on the Enterprise!” Niall retorts. “They had a whole episode dedicated to Spock being horny and Kirk helping him!”

“What if we went as Steve Rogers and Tony Stark?”

“Or we could go as cupcakes because they’re tasty and I want a lick of your icing,” Niall wiggles a little, trying to accomplish...Harry’s not exactly sure what.

“You sound like those school girls,” Harry chuckles. “Harry! Harry! Give me your gravy!”

Niall rolls his eyes, “Those girls missed so much. Okay, stop talking, sleep time now.”

Harry presses against Niall’s back closer, tightening his hold and sticking an ankle between Niall’s cold feet, “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Niall breathes, letting his eyes slip shut. He squeezes Harry’s hand once and mumbles something else.

“What? Didn’t quite catch that,” Harry questions.

“Sorry my feet are cold!” Niall yells.

“You don’t have to yell,” Harry gently chastises.

“Well, you’re going deaf, so yeah I do,” Niall snarks. “Now stop talking.”

Harry huffs a laugh against the back of Niall’s neck and closes his eyes, “Looooove yooooouuuu.”

“Love ya too, ya tosser,” Niall mutters, pressing his face into his pillow.

“Oh and Niall?”

“What!?”

“It’s okay if you’re feet are cold. I’m still going to sleep with you.”

Niall elbows Harry gently in the ribs, “Go to sleep, Styles.”

Harry whispers so quietly, he could barely hear it himself, “Soon to be Horan.”

***

Niall wakes up in the middle of the night, sprawled out and far away from Harry. He doesn’t like being far away from Harry, especially at night. So he scoots across the bed and climbs onto Harry’s chest, tugging the younger boy’s arms around his back.

“Huh?” Harry mumbles through a yawn.

“Sorry,” Niall mutters. “Got away from me again.”

“Oh,” Harry smiles happily. “Sorry bout that.” The bedroom is warm and still smells like cinnamon even if the candle burned out long ago.

“It’s alright, just make sure you always come back,” Niall whispers. “I’d miss you too much if you got too far away.”

Harry drops a light kiss to the top of Niall’s head and clenches his arms around Niall’s waist tighter, “I would never go far away from you willingly.”

Niall nods, “Good. Sleep well, Harry. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Harry closes his eyes and breathes in Niall deep, falling back to sleep easily with his love in his arms.

***

Harry wakes first in the morning, arms still tight around Niall. He allows himself a few moments to just relish in the bright morning sun and the feel of Niall. The sheets are bunched around his ankles where Niall hasn’t stolen them. Harry smiles fondly to himself, of course he stole them. Niall is perpetually cold, except when they’re making love and then not long after that, he has goosebumps and red cheeks from chill.

Harry presses a long kiss to the back of Niall’s head, eyes fluttering closed. Niall’s hair tickles his nose and his stomach moves up and down with his slow breathing under Harry’s arms.

“Sleep well, dove,” Harry murmurs disentangling himself from Niall.

“Wait,” Niall clears his throat and reaches back for Harry’s arm. “Stay a little longer, yeah?”

Harry bites his lip before settling back into the bed, “Yeah.” Niall turns on his other side and curls into a ball, head pressed against Harry’s chest. Harry wraps his arms around Niall and gently traces the bumps on his spine.

“What did you say last night?”

“What?”

“Did you say ‘soon to be Horan’?” Niall’s hot breath washes over Harry’s torso.

Harry blushes a little, “Might’ve.”

Niall’s lips curl into a smile and he stretches out to press a light kiss to Harry’s mouth, “That’s what I thought you said. Good.”

Harry brings Niall closer to him again, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Niall huffs out another breath and closes his eyes. “Let’s stay in bed all day and never leave ever.”

“Damn, I was gonna make bacon this morning,” Harry mutters, eyeing Niall.

His boyfriend’s eyes fly open, “Give me fifteen minutes.”

“Yep,” Harry puts his chin on Niall’s head and holds him close, breathing in his scent and loving his warmth.


	18. Day Eighteen: Doing Something Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Eighteen: Doing Something Together. This chapter. Hungh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise you I capable of writing things other than fluff. [My tumblr](http://twitcamniall.tumblr.com) I also listened to [ What Other Guy](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V6eYIt2ANQQ) whilst writing this and it's the song Niall sings.

Harry has to go visit Gemma one day in November so Niall takes the opportunity to pay his father a visit. His fingers tap restlessly against the steering wheel as he pulls up to Des’ house. He walks up the steps to the door and swallows past the hard lump in his throat, the ring box suddenly feeling incredibly heavy in his pocket.

“Niall!” Des greets opening the front door. “What can I do for you?”

Niall takes a deep breath, “Maybe we should go inside to talk.”

Des eyes him warily for a moment, but this is Harry’s boyfriend and his band mate, the kid’s fine, “Of course.”

Niall follows him in, running a hand through his now brown hair, “I want to propose to Harry.”

Des blinks rapidly at him, “Okay. Okay, why don’t you sit down.”

Niall takes a seat at the table and rubs his face with his hands, “God, we talked about it a ton, but I’m still bloody nervous and I promised him I would ask you because I’m stupidly romantic like that and I just-”

Des chuckles softly, “Why don’t you take a breather and get Anne on the phone? I’m sure she wants to know and give her blessing too.”

Niall looks up and nods in agreement, pulling out his phone and dialing Harry’s mum, “Anne? It’s Niall. I- I’m proposing to Harry and I would like your blessing.”

Niall hears Anne’s breath hitch softly, “You want to ask my baby boy to marry you?”

“Yeah,” Niall bites his lip, staring at the table.

Anne sounds like she’s on the verge of tears, “Of course. Of course you have my blessing, thank you, Niall. Thank you for wanting him and to take care of him and understanding him.”

Niall lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

“Make sure he calls me first when you do it, okay?” Anne makes him promise.

“Of course,” he hangs up and looks at Des.

“I wasn’t always there for my son the way I needed to be, I know that, and that is why I am so glad he is going to you. Take care of him for me, would you?” Des smiles. “So let’s see the ring.”

Niall pulls the black box out of his pocket and passes it over to Des with a tentative smile, “I hope the diamonds aren’t too much.” Des examines the silver band with the inlaid diamond ring in the center.

“Knowing Harry, he’ll love it,” Des puts the ring back gently. “So what do you plan on doing?”

Niall ducks his head, cheeks coloring, “I was planning on serenading him with a song by Adam Cohen and then asking him.”

Des nods, “I think he’ll like it. Good luck.”

***

Niall smiles at Harry as he sits in the car, happily bemused.

“Where are we going, Niall?” he asks for the fifth time.

“You’ll see,” Niall answers. He had originally planned to go back to the Starbucks, but then he stumbled upon a beautiful little park a little ways away and decided that was a better proposal spot than some coffee shop.

He parks the car and breathes in the fresh fall air, watching the beautifully colored leaves float towards the ground.

“C’mon,” he offers Harry his hand and walks him to the center of the park where a small pond sits. “I want you right here.” He looks over and sees Zayn hidden enough with the camera and Liam and Louis craning over him to see.

“Okay,” Niall smiles, he picks up the guitar he stashed behind the bench earlier and puts the strap over his shoulders. “Harry, I have some things to say, but first.” He clears his throat and opens his mouth, voice just as beautiful as before.

**_I know what you look like in the morning_ **

**_Your kisses are soft and warm_ **

**_I can draw you with my eyes closed_ **

**_See you with nothing on but the radio_ **

**_I know how many years of French you took_ **

**_Your favorite movies, your favorite books_ **

**_I know what really gets you going… glowing_ **

Harry puts a hand over his mouth and smiles behind it.

**_I know where you go with your beautiful friends_ **

**_I know what you taste like when the night ends_ **

Niall winks at him, fingers still plucking his strings.

**_I know the kind of thing that makes you laugh_ **

**_The way you tilt your head for a photograph_ **

**_What other guy knows you like that?_ **

Harry shakes his head happily.

**_And I can name the first guy you ever kissed_ **

**_I can name the perfume on your wrist_ **

**_What other guy knows you like that?_ **

Louis squeals something and Niall glares at him.

**_Oh, Haz_ **

**_Oh, Haz_ **

**_I know what you want by what you're wearing_ **

**_The kind of night you're preparing_ **

**_I know what your hands do when you're kissing_ **

**_Your number one and number two favorite positions_ **

**_I know how your skin glistens… listen_ **

“I am,” Harry whispers breathlessly.

_**I know where you go with your beautiful friends** _

_**I know what you taste like when the night ends** _

_**I know the kind of thing that makes you laugh** _

_**The way you tilt your head for a photograph** _

_**What other guy knows you like that?** _

_**And I can name the first guy you ever kissed** _

_**I can name the perfume on your wrist** _

_**What other guy knows you like that?** _

Niall smiles gently at Harry, eyes filled with love.

_**Oh, Haz** _

_**Oh, Haz** _

_**Oh, Haz** _

_**Oh, Haz** _

_**I know where you go with your beautiful friends** _

_**Yes I know what you taste like when the night ends** _

_**I know the kind of thing that makes you laugh** _

_**The way you tilt your head for a photograph** _

_**What other guy knows you like that?** _

Niall’s voice gets soft and almost whispery, like a secret.

_**And I can name the first guy you ever kissed** _

_**I can name the perfume on your wrist** _

_**What other guy knows you like that?** _

_**Oh, Haz** _

_**Oh, Haz** _

_**Oh, Haz** _

_**Oh, Haz** _

Niall takes a deep breath after his little serenade and puts his guitar down, sinking onto one knee. He takes Harry’s other hand and holds it between both of his own.

“Harry Edward Styles, I have known you for what feels like forever. We were in the world’s biggest band together and you taught me so much. A year ago today we went on our first unofficial date and ended up holding hands in your flat, the first terrifying step towards many more,” Niall lets go of Harry’s hand to reach into his jacket pocket. “I love you, I think you know that and I want to to continue loving you till the day I die. Please make me happier than the day our first song went number one and marry me. Please?”

Harry bites his lip, eyes threatening to spill tears, “Yes! Of course! Yes!”

Niall slides the band onto Harry’s finger and stands up, “I love you. I love you so much.”

Harry throws his arms around Niall sobbing happily into Niall’s neck, “I love you too. Oh my God, we’re engaged!”

“We are,” Niall agrees. He nods to the rest of the boys and they step out.

“Congrats, mates,” Zayn claps them on the back and hands Niall the camera. “Don’t worry, Harry, I got your reaction.”

Harry pulls away from Niall to wipe at his eyes and smile at his friends, “Gosh. I just- I cannot believe this.”

“You have to call your mother first, she demanded that I tell you that,” Niall tells him. “I got both of your parents blessing too, so.”

Harry bows his head, looking at the ring and sniffling slightly, “We’re getting married. I’m going to be Harry Horan!”

“Yes you are,” Niall takes his hand and kisses his knuckles. “And I am going to be the happiest man in the world.”

“We’ll leave you two to it then, but don’t forget!” Louis turns around as they start to walk away. “I have all planning privileges for parties!”

“Sure, Lou,” Harry waves him on and smiles at Niall. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Niall pulls him in by his waist and kisses Harry slowly, gently, lovingly. Harry wraps his arms around Niall’s neck and reciprocates the kiss.

When they finally pull away and golden leaves are getting stuck in Harry’s coat, he pushes their foreheads together, voice soft, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Niall whispers into their shared breath. “I plan on loving you forever. Or as long as you’ll have me.”

“Then get set for forever,” Harry murmurs, pulling Niall back in and kissing him again. Lost in their own little world, next to a small pond and a pristine setting with colorful leaves. There are no clammy hands, shaking with nerves now. There is a sure certainty in their grasp, the promise of a lifetime. The surety that this, this moment, cannot possibly be more perfect or loving.

 


	19. Day Nineteen: In Formal Wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Nineteen: In Formal Wear. Contains bondage and smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like bondage. Don't judge. [My tumblr](http://twitcamniall.tumblr.com)

“Aw, c’mon, Ni, it’ll be fun,” Harry coaxes Niall out of their closet and into his damned navy blue suit with the silver piping.

Niall shakes his head, “I’m not going out in public with this on.”

“Well, good because Louis’ birthday party is at his house! Now come on,” he leads Niall towards the door.

Niall stops suddenly and crosses his arms, looking up at his fiance, “I look stupid. This is not me.”

Harry puts his hands on Niall’s upper arms, rubbing them slowly, “Just for tonight. Just to please Louis. As soon as we’re coming home you can take it off.”

Niall slumps, defeated, “Fine. You win.”

Harry smiles, taking his hand, “Come on, we have a twenty-third birthday to attend!”

Niall gets in the car and pulls at his tie, it suddenly feels too tight around his neck and the jacket is suffocating.

“Hey,” Harry reaches over and stills Niall’s hands. “Do me a favor and stop freaking out. What are you even worried about?”

“Well, we’re going out together to a large gathering since becoming engaged and I’m just a little nervous,” Niall sighs, eyes searching Harry.

Harry smiles fondly and fixes Niall’s tie, “It’s going to be fine, they’re all friends, don’t worry.”

Niall presses his forehead to Harry’s, “Don’t leave me, kay?”

“Never,” Harry promises giving him a quick kiss and handing him a flute of champagne. “To loosen up.”

***

“I would like to propose a toast!” Liam holds up his glass. “To the oldest member of One Direction! Lou, you have seriously made me into the person I am today and so congrats on another great year, mate!”

“Yep, yep!” the crowd shouts, thrusting their drinks to the center of the room.

“Wait wait!” Louis calls. “I think we need to toast some other people too! Niall, Harry, get on over here. You see, my two best mates just got engaged last month and we haven’t even properly seen the ring or toasted them! So what about right now?” The crowd cheers. “Come on, Harry, give it up!” Harry blushes as he gives Louis his hand and lets his friend inspect his ring. “Niall went all out for you, didn’t he?”

“I can only have the best for my Harry,” Niall puts a hand on Harry’s back.

“That’s sweet, now get out of my spotlight,” Louis teases. “There’s cake in the kitchen and alcohol strewn about! If I find anyone in the bedrooms I will end you. Kay! Have fun!” He steps down and accepts a few hugs and cake.

“Let us see, let us see!” Eleanor demands coming over to Harry with a few of her friends.

He holds out his hand, “Niall’s a sap, honestly.”

“Oh, Niall,” Eleanor coos. “This is beautiful.”

Niall ducks his head, sticking his hands in his suit jacket pockets, “Thanks.”

“Hey,” Louis slings an arm around Niall’s shoulders. “I told you you look good in the suit.”

Niall shakes his head, “I’m only wearing it for tonight. Mark my words. And before you say it- no you are not designing my tux for the wedding, got it?”

Louis pouts, “What if El did?”

“She can, but you cannot help!” Niall laughs.

“Don’t worry, Lou,” Harry concedes. “You can come with me to my fitting.”

“Success!” Louis raises a fist and then bounces off to chat with more party-goers.

***

As soon as they’re in the car to go home Niall pulls off his jacket and undoes his tie.

“Jesus Christ never wearing that again,” Niall throws the coat to the side.

Harry bites his lip for a moment looking a little lost, “Comfortable?”

“Yeah, why?” Niall eyes him worriedly.

Harry fiddles with his hands for a bit, “Are you going to be like that when we’re getting married?”

“Like what?” Niall furrows his eyebrows.

“Like all reluctant to dress up. I don’t want to sound whiny, but this is kinda a big deal for me,” Harry looks out the window resolutely.

Niall suddenly understands and reaches over to rub the back of Harry’s neck, “Oh, babe, I’m not going to be like that. I want to get all dressed up for our wedding, but that will be a tux that I actually like, not some horrid thing Louis picked out. Not to mention, it’s just as important to me.”

Harry turns to him and covers his hand, “Sorry for being dumb.”

“Oh, love, don’t say that, you had every right to be upset,” Niall soothes. “Besides, you would have looked much better in this than me.”

Harry grins, “No way, I could never pull off the silver like you did!”

Niall shakes his head and grabs Harry’s tie, “Wanna know what I wanna do?”

“What?”

“I think this tie will look nice wrapped around your wrists right?”

Harry opens his mouth, “Oh. Yeah.”

***

Niall takes Harry back to their bedroom and ties him to the bed using their ties, blue and silver on the right, dark red on the left.

“So pretty,” Niall purrs running his nose down Harry’s torso and nipping at his tattoos.

Harry throws his head back, “Okay, you got me horny, now fix it!” His dick lays hot and heavy on his stomach, begging for friction but not being able to get any.

Niall licks his lips as he reaches for a condom and lube, sliding the condom over his dick and slicking up his fingers, “Know what I’m gonna do?”  
“What?” Harry pants.

Niall smirks, sliding two fingers into Harry, “On the night of our wedding, I’m gonna fuck you without a condom.”

Harry sucks in a deep breath, “What if I wanna fuck you?”

Niall laughs under his breath, “Guess we’ll have to go all night, then huh?”

Harry moans as Niall’s fingers brush his prostate, “Just get in me now!”

Niall pushes Harry’s legs up and lines up, plunging in and working up a strong driving thrust, “So good for me.”

Harry tugs on his restraints, voice shot to hell, “Fuck, Niall!”

“Go on,” Niall coaxes. “Call my name.”

Harry arches his back as he cums, “Niall!” Niall spills into the condom and lays panting on Harry for a few moments before slowly rising and untying Harry.

“That was fantastic,” Niall breathes, throwing out the condom and coming back to clean Harry off.

“Mm,” Harry agrees, reaching for Niall to join him back in bed. “Who knew seeing you in a suit could get me so turned on?”

Niall nips at his neck, “Sleep tight. Love you.”

Harry cuddles into the bed and closes his eyes, happy and sated, “Love you too.”

“Oh and Harry?”

“Hm?”

“Our wedding colors are also not going to be navy blue and silver.”

“Damn.”


	20. Day Twenty: Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty: Dancing. No one said I couldn't be Nicholas Sparks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that tumblr is working at the moment, but here's [mine](http://twitcamniall.tumblr.com)

When Harry cooks he likes to have the radio or his iPod on blasting music he can dance to. Today is no different with some of the newest hits playing as he fixes supper. Niall is out with Liam discussing “Top secret plans that you can’t know about, Harry!” Niall can’t be sneaky for shit though, so Harry’s fairly certain it has something to do with the wedding, but whatever he likes surprises, no matter how unsurprising they may be. He dusts some flour over the top of the pizza dough he’s preparing and scoots around the kitchen on his socked feet, tasting his sauce and slicing the pepperoni he picked up from the butchers earlier. Katy Perry’s song “Roar” comes on and he belts aloud to it, voice harmonizing perfectly with her’s.

“Still got it, Styles,” he mutters to himself, pleased. His eyes flick to his engagement ring and bites his lip. “Still got it, almost Horan.”

The door opens and Niall waltzes in a self-satisfied smile resting on his lips, “Smells good.”

“Hey,” Harry grins. “I got the eye of the tiger!” Niall hugs him from behind as he slices the meat.

Niall hums in his ear, “Have you been dancing without me?”

Harry shrugs, “My own special brand of dancing of course.”

Niall pulls away to grab a water bottle and lean against the opposite counter, “Well then, you’re going to have repay me after dinner.”

Harry spreads the sauce on and places the pepperoni on the pizza before adding the cheese, “Why not while it bakes?”

Niall grins and picks up Harry’s iPod, flicking through some songs before settling on something dancey, “You’re on.”

“Lady Gaga? Really?” Harry snorts, putting the pizza in the oven and turning around.

“It’s a classic!” Niall states as “Poker Face” begins to play. “Come on, dance with me!” He extends a hand and pulls Harry to him, spinning him back out quickly and throwing in some weird riverdance move.

Harry throws his head back in mirth, “I’ll get him hot, show him what I’ve got!”

“Oh, yes, you do get me hot,” Niall growls as he pulls Harry close again and cups his ass.

“This isn’t dancing, this is feeling me up,” Harry points out, shimmying out of Niall’s grasp and doing a horrible impersonation of the disco. Niall joins him, rotating his hips ridiculously.

“I dunno why we always said we were horrible dancers, I mean look at us now, could basically sweep everyone off the floor with our mad skills,” Niall chuckles. “Come on, let’s bring one back.”

Harry raises his arms, “Patting the dog and screwing in a lightbulb.”

“Shopping cart!” Niall shouts.

“Chainsaw!”

“Showering!”

Harry stops and looks at Niall seriously, “I should never twerk again, but I wanna see you do it.”

Niall is suddenly plastered to Harry’s front and grinding down on him, “I personally like this better.”

Harry curls a hand around Niall’s hipbone and leans into it, “Yeah me too.”

Niall continues to grind his ass into Harry’s clothed dick, until he turns around with a mischievous grin, “I’m making you hard and we haven’t even had dinner.”

Harry blushes, “Speaking of which.” He watches the timer on the oven go down and pulls out the pizza. “Turn off the music, we’re eating like civilized people.” He cuts it and grabs a few slices, hip checking Niall on his way into the dining room.

Niall soon joins him and sits across from him.

“You know what we really need to discuss?” Harry states taking a bite of pizza and hastily fanning his mouth. “Hot! Hot!”

“Why thank you,” Niall winks. “What do we really need to discuss?”

“What we’re doing for our first song as a married couple and what song we’re going to use,” Harry says solemnly.

Niall nods, “We don’t really have a ‘song’ do we?”

“The fans used to say "Little Things" was our song,” Harry smiles fondly. “Maybe we can get Ed to play for us.”

Niall tilts his head, “That would be nice.”

“So what should we have him sing?”

Niall pushes his plate away and leans back in his chair, “We’ll figure it out eventually, tonight let’s practice slow dancing.”

Harry smiles softly as he stands up and takes their plates into the kitchen, “Okay, pick out some slow songs.”

Niall fiddles with Harry’s iPod and brings it into the living room, pushing the coffee table out of the way and opening the space, “Ready when you are.”

Harry walks out and wipes his hands on his pants, “First song?”

“"Marry Me"by Train,” Niall whispers. He hits play and the guitar chords flow through the small speakers. “Come on.” Niall holds open his arms and takes Harry’s hand, pushing their entwined fingers against his shoulder and leaning against him. They move in a slow circle, lost in the song.

Niall looks up at Harry and captures his lips in a soft kiss, “He’s right.”

“Who?”

“Patrick Monahan, forever can never be long enough for me, to feel like I have long enough with you,” Niall murmurs staring through his lashes.

“Marry me,” Harry sings along. “Today and everyday.”

Harry’s hand is gentle on Niall’s waist, thumb moving in slow motions and their hands are together up near his shoulder. Niall’s other hand rests on Harry’s bicep. They move slowly, pointedly together, with no real end in sight.

The song is long over but they continue to sway together with Niall’s head resting on Harry’s chest and his hand holding onto the reassuring and perfect squeeze Harry has on his own hand.

“I love you,” Harry mumbles, not wanting to break the spell.

“I love you too,” Niall replies, face titled into Harry’s neck. He hums a song to just them, something different and not one of the songs on Harry’s iPod, but it’s perfect. A simple rhythm that lets them move together without rush, just in a perfect moment of harmony and love.

“It felt like that scene in _The Notebook_ ,” Harry later tells Louis. “We were just dancing to our own music, music that came from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. It was...magical.”

Louis just smiles at Harry, thanking whoever is listening for letting Niall and Harry find each other.


	21. Day Twenty-One: Baking/ Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-One: Cooking/Baking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin some links:
> 
>  
> 
> [Strawberry Cupcakes](http://www.food.com/recipe/delicious-strawberry-cupcakes-strawberry-frosting-307154)
> 
>  
> 
> [Claddagh Ring](http://www.fashionbelief.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/Irish-Wedding-Rings-Claddagh.gif)
> 
>  
> 
> [Engagement Ring](http://www.exceldiamonds.com/Mens-Rings-36/Mens-Diamond-Wedding-Bands-38/Mens-Diamond-Wedding-Band-10101/Pics/xlarge.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> [Wedding Band](http://www.finetresor.com/571-9503-catprolsting/diamond-men-wedding-band-on-silver.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> And as always [My tumblr](http://twitcamniall.tumblr.com)

It’s February and that obviously means cupcakes need to be made.

Harry mixes up the recipe for icing he got from the bakery while Niall starts reading over the instructions.

“You’ve made these before right?” Niall dips his finger in the pureed strawberries Harry plans on using to make the icing pink and flavorful.

“Stop that! And yes, I made them for Red Nose Day,” he smacks Niall’s hand away. “Why?”

Niall sucks the bit of fruit off his fingers, “Mm, you should get your old bakery to make our wedding cake. W Mandeville, right?”

“That’d be the one,” Harry nods and then gets quiet. “You’d really want a cake from them?”

Niall smiles at him, “Yeah, why not?”

Harry bites his lip, grinning, “Let’s focus on these cupcakes, okay?”

“Sure thing,” Niall pulls out the flour and starts measuring out the wheat product. He hums to himself as he looks over the recipe.

“Niall?”

“Hm?” he looks up and Harry taps his nose with a dab of frosting.

“Hey!” Niall squawks, trying to lick it off. “Get it off!” Harry leans in and licks it off the tip of his nose. Niall picks up the flour he didn’t use and tosses a handful at Harry, coating his black t-shirt.

Harry looks down at his chest, “Really? You wanna play that way?”

“Wait!” Niall holds up his hand and adds some baking powder and salt to the flour. “Okay, now go.”

Harry throws a handful of flour at Niall, dusting his hair and getting it in his eyes. Niall wipes it out before grabbing Harry’s wrist and dabbing some vanilla extract on it.

“Now you smell good!” Niall crows.

“I think you missed the point,” Harry chuckles. Niall smears some icing over Harry’s lips and stands on his toes to suck it off.

“Did I?” he growls against Harry’s mouth.

Harry swallows thickly, “Nope, you might’ve got it!” The over beeps signaling that it’s hot so they step away guiltily and Niall finishes mixing up the batter and spooning it into the cupcake cups. He places them in the oven and sets the timer.

“How much of that batter did you make?” Niall questions, leaning back on the counter.

“Don’t even think about it no matter how much I want to,” Harry says, pointedly putting the icing in the fridge. “We should make brownies too and cut them into hearts.”

“I don’t know how talented you are with a knife, but I cannot do that,” Niall explains.

Harry reaches in a drawer, “Cookie cutters!”

“I did not have that yesterday.”

“You’ve had it since I moved in, you just never go through your drawers,” Harry deadpans.

“I’ll go through your drawers,” Niall steps closer to Harry.

“Okay, ew, worst pickup-line ever!” Harry opens the pantry and pulls out a box of brownie mix, setting it on the counter. “Or we could make brownie mix and eat most of it with our fingers.”

“You know me too well,” Niall smirks, pulling back out the eggs and milk. They mix it up and Harry sticks his hand in the bowl and dangles his chocolate coated fingers in Niall’s face, “Can you help me clean this off?”

Niall slowly takes Harry’s fingers in his mouth one by one and sucks the chocolate off, eyes half mast, “Mmm, bet it’d taste even better off your dick.”

Harry blushes, “Maybe later, cupcakes are done right now.” He grabs the oven mitts and pulls the steaming pastries out, checking a few and putting them on cooling racks.

“Where did you put the candies?” Harry asks once they’re settled.

Niall shrugs, “Somewhere.”

Harry shakes his head fondly, “Why did I agree to baking with you?”

“Because you love me,” Niall reaches above the fridge, jumping a bit and pulls down the bags of candy. “I put them up there so I wouldn’t eat them.”

Harry takes them from him, dragging their noses across each other, “You’re so silly.”

“Guilty as charged, so what shall you have me do?”

Harry opens a conversation hearts bag, routing around for a bit before pulling a heart out and handing to Niall, “Be mine.”

“I’m already yours,” Niall reminds him, eating the candy. “So should I ice or decorate?”

“I’ll ice, you decorate,” Harry gets the bowl of icing and a spatula. Niall sets up next to him with his bags of candy, mentally coaching himself not to eat them.

***

They finish with the cupcakes and get about half the brownie batter baked, which is definitely a new record.

The couple settles on the couch with cupcakes and a movie playing afterwards.

“So,” Niall says after a bit, swallowing cupcake and looking at Harry. “You’ve been avoiding the question of sex, any reason?”

Harry swallows his own cupcake, “Okay, so, like, I know it’s the 21st century, but I wanted to pretend like we’re virgins for the wedding because I’m a romantic and dumb and I feel like if we keep everything above the waist for these last few months before the wedding I’ll feel like the virginal bride, not that I’m the bride, but yeah.”

Niall smiles at him before shoving his cupcake in Harry’s face getting the icing in his eyelashes and nose, “I love you, Harry. Sure, I’ll make sure you feel like the virgin. So we won’t be spending the night together before or see each other before you walk down the aisle?”

“Is that okay with you?” Harry worries, not even addressing the cupcake in his eyes.

“Of course that’s okay with me. Big ceremony or small?”

“Small.”

“Here or away?”

“Here.”

“Traditional band or something else?”

“Is it bad that I want a rock?” Harry whispers.

Niall shakes his head and takes Harry’s hand, kissing his ring finger, “It’s not bad at all. Looks like we have to go ring shopping.”

“What about you?”

“I was hoping for something Irish, maybe a Claddagh ring?”

Harry nods happily, “We make quite the pair, don’t we?”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Niall seals it with a strawberry flavored kiss, short and sweet.


	22. Day Twenty-Two: In Battle, side-by-side.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-Two: In Battle, side-by-side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't play paintball, but you can still come check me out! [My tumblr](http://twitcamniall.tumblr.com)

“We should go paintballing,” Niall decides whilst drunk on Saint Patrick’s Day.

“Why?” Harry giggles, nosing at Niall’s neck and trying not to spill his beer.

“Bonding time with the lads,” Niall nods, tipping his bottle back and taking a large gulp.

“Niall,” Harry sighs happily. “Shooting people doesn’t make them like you!”

Niall looks at him flatly, “Then how does Cupid work?”

Harry nods mouth open and eyes wide, “You’re so smart! No wonder I love you!”

Niall pulls out his phone and shoots Liam a text to schedule a shooting session for the nearest possible date, waits for a reply and pulls Harry into a kiss, “Tomorrow, us against the others.”

“They better be ready for our intensity,” Harry states, pulling Niall back in and attacking his face.

***

Niall wakes up on the eighteenth with a hangover and a few messages from Michael Buble confirming their meeting over the weekend to go over the set list for the wedding, Ed had stated that he would rather get drunk than be forced to sing sober, not that he wasn’t honored.

“Niall,” Harry whines from the couch where he has his arm thrown over his eyes and an ice pack pressed to his head. “Louis won’t stop texting me, but my phone is so far away.”

Niall picks it up and flips through the messages, “Harry, are we supposed to go paintballing today?”

Harry cracks an eye open, “Ugh, I hope not, I feel like I got hit by a bus.”

Niall calls Louis who crows, “Yeah! You texted Liam last night that you wanted to go paintballing today so we set it up! Or are you too chicken to go against us?”

“No,” Niall says slowly. “But we were really drunk last night and now hungover and I think it’s a bit of an unfair advantage…”

Louis starts making chicken sounds, “You should have thought of that last night. Get your asses down here!”

Niall ends the call with Louis and turns to Harry, “Guess we’re going paintballing, us against them...you go shower.”

Harry hauls himself off the couch, groaning the whole way into the bathroom. Niall gets the water ready while he sits on the toilet and moans about his head being four seconds from exploding.

“Get in the water,” Niall helps him into the shower and goes to work getting breakfast ready. He puts some painkillers by Harry’s glass of orange juice and scrubs a hand over his own face, deciding if he needs to shave or not. Eh. He can go another day or two.

Harry wanders out of the bathroom, dressed and drying his hair, moaning at the sight of food and painkillers.

Niall pats his head, “You’re welcome.”

“And this is why I love you,” Harry states digging in.

***

They get to the paintball arena and enter the building.

“Boys!” Zayn beckons them over. “You’re late.”

“We didn’t know this was happening,” Harry says poking his nose.

“You planned this!” Zayn shouts indignantly.

“Regardless,” Louis walks over, slinging his arms around the both of them. “We’re here now and we need to get suited up and trained so we don’t accidentally-on-purpose kill anyone.”

A man with paint flecks in his hair walks out and calls Liam’s name, “Follow me.”

“Okay, lads,” he starts. “First rule of paintballing, have fun. Second rule, don’t kill anyone.” He looks around. “You need a helmet, chest protector, and a gun. Through that room, the other guys will help you.” He points at a door and the five head in.

***

“You ready to lose?” Liam calls as the two teams take their positions.

“Losing is for losers which starts with “L” for Liam and Louis!” Harry retaliates. Niall pats him encouragingly on the back.

“What about me?” Zayn yells from somewhere to the right.  

“Forget you!” Harry replies. The buzzer sounds and they’re all on their feet, running around and firing at random.

The problem is neither Harry nor Niall can be sneaky for shit and before they know it they’re being surrounded by Liam, Louis, and Zayn.

“I’m glad to be going down with you,” Niall nods at Harry over his shoulder. They’re back-to-back watching their band mates circle them slowly. Niall raises his gun.

“It was truly an honor fighting with you,” Harry states, reaching behind him to squeeze Niall’s wrist. He raises his own gun and the carnage begins.

“Duck!” Niall shouts and a blue ball goes whizzing over his head as he pelts Zayn with red paint, successfully knocking him out of the game.

“Turn!” Harry commands as he darts around Niall to shoot at Louis who dives behind a blockade.

“Well, baby, we’re going down swinging,” Niall tells Harry as he sweeps his gun in a wide arc to fire at Liam, who in turn gets him in the chest and he’s down and out. Niall jogs over to join Zayn in removing his gear and watches Harry.

“You can do it, babe!” he cheers enthusiastically.

Harry launches himself behind a blockade and gets Louis. It’s just him and Liam now.

“The finale countdown!” Harry sings.

“You’re going down, Styles,” Liam warns, holding up his gun.

Harry drops his gun dramatically and swoons, “If only to see my lover again!” He takes a single shot to the chest and falls backwards, eyes fluttering closed.

Liam kicks him, “Get up, we have gear to return.”

“Okay!” Harry pops up and wanders over to Niall. “Sorry I could not protect our honor.”

“We’ll get them next time,” Niall promises sealing it with a kiss.

***

“I don’t think I’m ever going to get this red out of my hair,” Niall studies his reflection and picks at the paint in his hair.

“I like it,” Harry wraps his arms around Niall. “Maybe you could get red streaks in your hair.”

“Not gonna happen,” Niall shakes his head. “But I love this chic pink blush you’ve got going on.” He drags his finger over the pink paint smeared down Harry’s cheek.

“Shit,” Harry scrubs at his face to no avail. “A bit of help?”

Niall wets a washcloth and gently cleans the paint off, “There.”

“What would I do without you?”

“Take a paintball to be with me,” Niall whispers, slowly leaning against Harry and winding his arms around his neck.

“I’ll take a paintball for you anyday!” Harry catches Niall’s wrist and presses a kiss to his open palm. “But next time, make plans when we’re sober.”

“So no drunken wedding plans?”

“No, definitely not,” Harry wipes his fingers in the still wet paint in Niall’s hair and colors his cheek.

“But what about when we go wine tasting?” Niall worries.

Harry puts their foreheads together, “You shouldn’t be drinking so much wine you get drunk.”

“True,” Niall concedes. “But thank you. For giving up to be with me.”

“I love you,” Harry reminds him.

“I love you too,” Niall murmurs. “Always.” Harry takes the washcloth from Niall and cleans the paint off his cheeks, kissing each spot after it’s newly cleaned. Niall breathes him in and closes his eyes. Even if it was just a silly battle between friends it was still funny and Niall has no doubts that in the heart of a real battle, Harry would let go to be with him.


	23. Day Twenty-Three: Arguing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-Three: Arguing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a day early, but I'm sleeping over at a friend's house tomorrow! [My tumblr](http://twitcamniall.tumblr.com)

“Niall, no,” Harry crosses his arms, unyielding.

“Harry, we never even dated!” Niall cries, arms spread wide. “Amy is a friend, nothing more!”

“You were hung up on her for months!” Harry shouts.

“Are you really that concerned that I’m just going to fall for her and leave you?” Niall demands. “On our wedding night?”

Harry glares at him, “Knowing you, anything could happen.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Niall sticks his neck out.

Harry rolls his eyes, “Oh, I don’t know...hey, Harry? How would you feel about a threesome with Sean? Hey, Harry? Why don’t we make a sex tape and sell it? Hey, Harry? I think you need to get proper blowjob training. Hey, Harry?-”

Niall holds up his hand, “Shut it. You know all of those things were asked for right? I didn’t just do them! And now you can’t even trust me to love only you!? Are you fucking kidding me right now?”

Harry rubs his temples, “I think it’s best if you get out.”

Niall takes a step towards him, “You seem to have forgotten that this house has my name on it’s title. So no. I think it’s best if you get out.”

Harry clenches his jaw, “Fine.” He stalks out of the house and gets in his car, driving away.

Niall slumps on the couch beyond frustrated. He never dated Amy; they never did anything together. Yes, for a bit of time he was really interested in her, but it never worked out and now they’re just good friends so of course he wants her at his wedding, but no. Harry can’t have that because he’s paranoid and cannot trust his own fiance to be faithful.

Niall picks up his phone and calls Louis, “Lou? I need help.”

“With what?” Louis asks, he sounds like he’s settling in for a conversation.

“Harry and I are fighting about the wedding again,” Niall sighs, picking at a string on his couch.

“What about this time?”

“The guest list. I want to invite Amy and he seems to think that he can’t trust me and that I’ll see her and leave him,” Niall explains, heat coating his words.

Louis lets out a breath on the other end, “Did he actually say that or did you just assume?”

“What do you mean?”

“Look, Niall, all I’m saying is that Amy may make Harry feel inferior. It’s not that he’s afraid you’ll leave him, but he’s just worried that you’ll see her and compare him to her even if you still love him,” Louis points out. “I’m not saying either of you is right, but Amy isn’t family or close friends really with both of you, so maybe she doesn’t have to go.”

Niall taps his foot and thinks, “Yeah, maybe you’re right...well, whatever the case, I’m still mad because he’s being dumb.” NIall takes a breath. “Nothing we can’t sort through, I just need to cool down.”

“Where’s Harry?”

“Took off after I told him to get out.”

Louis sounds like he’s shaking his head, “Cool down and call him home, you both need each other. So stop being thick and finish planning your wedding!”

“Sure thing, Lou,” Niall grins. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Louis ends the call and Niall continues thinking. He’ll give himself a few hours and then call Harry and sort this all out.

***

Harry drives aimlessly for a while, radio cranked up and the windows down as he sings along at the top of his lungs. He eventually gives in and drives to Liam’s, needing someone to talk to him and assure him that he’s not just being paranoid.

He raps on Liam’s door and waits for an answer.

“Harry?” Liam lets him in. “What brings you by here today?”

“Niall and I are fighting again.”

“About?”

“The guest list,” Harry sits down at Liam’s counter and takes a cup of tea. “Niall wants to invite Amy and I don’t.”

“Okay,” Liam sits across from him. “Why don’t you want to invite her?”

Harry shifts a bit, “Because she could have given him so much more! She’s so much better for him than me and that makes me nervous and uncomfortable!”

Liam nods, sipping his tea, “Does he know this?”

“Not exactly.”

“Explain.”

“Well, he thinks it’s because I think he’s just going to run off with her and leave me and that’s not it at all,” Harry drops his shoulders in defeat. “I’m just not her and that bothers me.”

Liam reaches over to pat his shoulder, “I think you two need to have a sit-down chat. Explain your feelings and listen to him, too. Where is he now?”

“At home, he told me to get out,” Harry takes another drag of tea.

“Okay,” Liam nods. “Stay here until he calls, you know how Niall needs some time to cool down after arguments.”

“A little too well,” Harry snorts.

Liam nods, “Right. Well, stay here, call your Mum, I don’t care, just don’t go back till he gives you the all clear.”

“Sure thing,” Harry nods to Liam. “Thank you.”

“What are friends for?” Liam replies. “Just make sure you listen to him when you have your chat, don’t want to upset him further.”

“Definitely, we can do this, it’s one small bump on our highway, hopefully there won’t be many more.”

***

Niall paces and finally calls his mother.

“Ma, I’m not inviting Amy to the wedding,” Niall runs his fingers through his hair.

“Why not? I thought you two were friends,” Maura worries, concerned her son is having more problems in the friends department.

“We are, but Harry doesn’t want her and I want to make Harry happy,” Niall scrubs his hand over his face.

Maura’s quiet for a while, “I think that’s very noble of you, Niall. I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you, Ma,” Niall whispers. “I love him so much, I don’t want to upset him.”

“I understand, Niall,” Maura sounds pleased.

“I have to go, but I thought you should know. Love you,” Niall waits for his mother’s goodbye before hanging up and dialing Harry’s number. “Harry, can you come home? We need to talk.”


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four: Making Up Afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Twenty-Four: Making Up Afterwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This day is also a day early because of plan changes so if everything goes right I won't be on tomorrow night.  
> [Here](http://www.raekai.com/store/images/MensPowerOmBracelet-RedJasper-1.jpg) are Jasper beads.  
> Here is [my tumblr](http://twitcamniall.tumblr.com)

Harry pulls up to the house and takes a deep breath before heading in, preparing himself for the worst and having all of his apologies ready.

Niall opens the door and lets him in, leading him to the living room, “We need to talk.”

Harry smiles pained, “When you phrase it like that, I get worried.”

Niall takes his hand, “Don’t be worried. Amy isn’t coming, I talked to Louis who explained why you don’t want her there and I just assumed it was because you don’t trust me, but I see now that I was being stupid.”

Harry squeezes his hand, “I was being stupid, she is just your friend.”

“I don’t ever want you to feel like you’re not good enough for me because, frankly, I don’t deserve you, you’re too perfect for me,” Niall shakes his head. “But she won’t be coming, I talked to my Ma too, she agrees.”

“Don’t ever feel like I don’t trust you because I do, I definitely do,” Harry assures him. “I just don’t know why you chose me when you could have anyone in the world. It’s not like I can give you a family because we’re both guys or anything special really, I’m just Harry and I-”

Niall cuts him off with a kiss, pressing their foreheads together, “I want you because I love you and my heart refuses to have another. Stop being so paranoid.”

Harry captures him in another kiss, holding the back of Niall’s neck and leaving him breathless.

“You complete me,” Harry whispers when they pull apart, eyes downcast. “Without you I’d just be the banana in a banana split.”

“Without you, all of my gravity would cancel and I would float off the Earth, doomed to search the galaxy for the rest of time till I found my other half,” Niall rubs Harry’s cheek. “I need you more than I need anything. We could have nothing, but as long as I’d have you, I’d be okay.”

Harry lifts his engagement ring into Niall’s line of sight, “See this? This is a promise to love you forever and as completely as I possibly can.”

Niall slips his hand in his pocket, holding his closed fist over Harry’s hand, “Close your eyes.”

Harry closes his eyes, biting his lip, “What is it?”

Niall places it in his palm, “Open your eyes.”

Harry looks at his palm and picks up a bracelet of red jasper beads, “What’s this for?”

“Jasper is often used to make people goal oriented,” Niall explains. “I got you one and me one because I’m determined to make every moment of us together work and count.”

Harry slips the bracelet on, “Thank you.”

“Harry, you mean the world to me, I want this to work, forever,” Niall nods. “I will do anything to keep you wanting me and to keep you happy.”

Harry wraps his arms around Niall, “Let’s go ring shopping, that’ll make me happy.”

“Anything for you,” Niall promises.

***

The shop owner is incredibly helpful and before they’re done Harry is almost in tears.

“I can’t believe this is happening!” Harry whispers, holding his hand out and cocking his head at the ring on his finger.

“Are you happy?” Niall wraps his arms around Harry and rests his chin on Harry’s shoulder, his own finger containing a Claddagh ring.

Harry looks at him with a small smile, “The only way I could be happier is if we were getting married today.”

“Two months, right, babe?” Niall kisses his cheek.

“Two months,” Harry mutters in awe.

“Will that be all gentlemen?” the jeweler asks.

“Yep!” Niall pulls out his credit card. “We’ll e-mail you the official date and all that jazz.”

“Thank you very much,” the jeweler rings them up and smiles as they leave the store, hands intertwined.

“Let’s go to the bistro,” Harry suggests for lunch.

“Sure,” Niall lets Harry lead them there and they settle at a table outside.

Niall looks over the menu and orders something, “So, best men and bachelors parties.”

“Who do you want as your best man?” Harry folds his hands on the table.

“Greg,” Niall answers immediately. “You?”

Harry thinks for a bit, “Liam.”

“Sounds good,” Niall hums. He picks up Harry’s hand again kissing his ring. “Did you see the article about us?”

“No? Which article?”

“The one about our wedding, it’s estimated to be a massive party and super expensive. Apparently, we’re getting married in Jamaica and bringing 500 people. Oh! And I’m wearing a wedding dress.”

Harry sits back chuckling, “You’d look hot in a wedding dress.”

“I am wearing a suit thank you very much!” Niall states hotly.

“Alright, alright,” Harry holds up his hands. “We also need to go wine tasting and practice our first dance.”

“I Just Can’t Help Falling in Love With You,” Niall reminisces fondly. “I’m excited.”

“I’m excited too,” Harry admits, running his fingers over Niall’s knuckles. “I love you, dove.”

“I love you too, gummybear,” Niall teases.

***

“Admittedly,” Niall confesses as they get ready for bed that night. “I was concerned that I would have to sleep alone tonight.” His voice gets soft as he slides in next to Harry. “I can’t sleep alone anymore.”

“What are you going to do the night before our wedding?” Harry whispers, curling in and grabbing Niall’s hands between them.

“Stare at the ceiling and wonder what you’re doing. You?”

“Steal one of your hoodies and wear it to bed so I can pretend you’re with me,” Harry mumbles.

Niall suddenly attacks him in a passionate kiss, “You’re a genius! But I’ll still miss you.”

“I’ll miss you more,” Harry coos.

“Not possible,” Niall argues. “I’ll miss you so much, I’ll become a dementor and suck all of the happiness out of the world.”

Harry raises his eyebrows, “Then you can’t kiss me because you’ll steal my soul.”

“True,” Niall sighs. “Unless you become my patronus.”

“You know what I think we should do?”

“Hm?”

“Go to sleep because when we wake up, we’ll be one more day closer to our wedding, to being married, to being complete.”

Niall closes his eyes and scoots forward to press his lips to Harry’s head, “Sleep well.”

“I will because you’re here,” Harry murmurs. As Niall drifts off to sleep he thinks he hears Harry whisper something about being grateful to have met his soulmate.


	25. Day Twenty-Five: Gazing Into Each Others' Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-Five: Gazing Into Each Others' Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My tumblr](http://twitcamniall.tumblr.com)

"April showers bring May flowers!" Harry hums as he drops another bouquet on the kitchen table. "We have to pick a style, Niall."

"So what do you want?" Niall peers around the roses. "This is your wedding, babe."

Harry glares at Niall, "This is your wedding too! Stop this! What do you want?"

Niall puts his hands up, "Alright, alright! I like the tiger lillies with the white roses."

Harry taps his finger against his lower lip, "Really? I think I like the orchids better than the tiger lillies."

"Then we'll get the orchids."

"But the white roses or the irises?"

"Roses are classic, whilst irises are exotic," Niall points out.

Harry nods, "Okay, orchids and roses it is!" He picks up his laptop and enters the information into his checklist. "When is Darla supposed to show up?"

Niall shrugs, "Two maybe?"

Harry starts picking up the rest of the flowers, moving them to the counter, "You know what she wants us to do that we haven’t done yet?”

“Hm?” Niall stands to help Harry as the doorbell rings. “Must be her!” He goes to answer it and the older woman they hired to plan the wedding is standing there.

“I smell flowers!” she cheers as she enters. “What did you decide on?”

“Orchids and white roses,” Harry shows her the spread. “The rest of these can be taken back.”

“Okay, so orchids and white roses, Buble for the singer, open bar, outdoor pavilion, tuxes are fitted, best men determined, cake tasted, wine decided,” Darla checks some things off her list. “Now. You two just need to stay in love and happy and then we have a wedding! My work is pretty much done! Stay golden!” Darla takes her clipboard and the rest of the flowers, leaving their house.

“We could totally make a flower crown with these,” Harry holds up the orchids.

“Harry,” Niall scoffs. “That’s so 2013!”

“Please?” Harry sticks out his lower lip so Niall pulls up a tutorial on his phone. They work on them together until Niall drops a crown on Harry’s head and drags him out to the back garden.

“Ah, feel that lovely May air,” Niall sighs as the sun beats down on his skin. He sits in the grass and flops back, dragging Harry with him. He stares up at the clouds and blue sky, humming to himself.

“Are you happy?” Harry asks after a while, threading his fingers through Niall’s.

“What kind of question is that?” Niall snorts. “Of course I’m happy!”

“I mean,” Harry looks up for a bit and Niall thinks he lost his train of thought. “I mean, are you happy to be here in this moment, alone, with just a flower crown and the big, blue sky?”

Niall looks over at Harry, “I wouldn’t give anything to have a more perfect moment. Being here with you is all I’d need to die in peace. If I suddenly died right now, I’d be okay.”

Harry turns to look at Niall, “I wouldn’t. I need you too much.”

“Yeah, mmhm, okay,” Niall smiles. “You could find someone else in a heartbeat if I was gone.”

“Maybe,” Harry lifts a shoulder. “But I wouldn’t want to. I only want you and that’s the truth.”

“Should I get out the Veritaserum?” Niall chuckles, laying on his side.

“No Mister Potter,” Harry intones in a not very good impersonation of Snape. He turns so he’s laying on his side too and rests his hand on Niall’s hip, thumb moving in slow circles. His gaze travels up and they lock eyes, studying the others swirling patterns and colors, their soul through the tiny windows on their respective faces. Heartbeats synchronize as Harry’s thumb becomes hypnotic and almost subconscious. Niall reaches out so carefully it’s almost as if he isn’t moving at all and cups Harry’s cheek, thumb resting on his cheek bone. He opens his mouth slightly and focuses on the brighter green around Harry’s pupil, the ring of dark around the edge of his iris.

“You know,” Harry whispers, not wanting to break the spell. “Your eyes are like the sky. Bright blue with a splash of sun.” His thumb continues to move on Niall’s hip as Niall blinks lethargically, holding Harry’s gaze and smiling at him.

“I want nothing more, okay?” Niall murmurs. “I want this moment to last forever. Forget aging, forget the wedding, forget anything ever. I want to stay here forever with pretty orchids in your hair and your eyes locked on mine. I want this now and I want this till the end of time.”

“That’s the thing,” Harry mumbles. “When you’re truly in love with someone this moment is continuous, it’s always going on. I feel like this all the time with you, I just catch your eye and suddenly the rest of the world fades away and it’s just me and you and this perfect little moment.”

Niall bites his lip, “I know what you mean, but I want this specific moment because in this specific moment there’s nothing to worry about, no world to return to. Nothing to fade back in.”

Harry quirks the side of his mouth, “Never leave me okay? Just stay.”

“Always,” Niall promises as he gets lost again, in a lush green forest full of love and life. A lush green forest smelling of orchids and roses with perfect dark skies and happy animals and acceptance.

“You’re perfect,” Niall says. “And before you correct me. You are, okay? You are incredibly sweet and you only want the best for people. Your quirks make me love you even more, I can’t remember the last time that you deliberately tried to hurt anyone. Everything about you screams a person who genuinely cares for others and Harry, you take everything horrible said about you with such dignity and prose. I don’t deserve someone like you.”

“You’re wrong,” Harry mutters. “We complete each other so you do deserve me, as much as I deserve you.” Harry pulls Niall in closer and kisses him, closing his eyes and cherishing his one true love.


	26. Day Twenty-Six: Getting Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-Six: Getting Married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My tumblr](http://twitcamniall.tumblr.com)

“Okay, say goodbye!” Liam grabs Harry’s arm and stands him up, dragging him out of the restaurant.

“Hey!” Harry protests as Greg kidnaps Niall. “What are you doing?”

“You have to get your beauty rest, Harry! Big day tomorrow!” Liam ribs him.

“But,” Harry tries to turn out of Liam’s grip to wave goodbye to Niall. “I can’t at least say goodbye to my fiance?”

“Nope! You know the rules, no seeing each other until you get to the altar!” Liam pushes Harry into the waiting taxi. “Are you excited?”

“I’m nervous!” Harry exclaims, bouncing his leg. “After tomorrow I’m going to be Harry Horan. HOLY SHIT, LIAM, I’M GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW!” ‘

Liam sits back with a smirk, “Yes you are.”

Harry stares out the window, “Hey, Li?”

“Hm?”

“I may pass out so if I do could you just carry me into the house?”

“Sure thing,” Liam pats Harry’s back and settles in for an interesting ride back to Liam’s flat.

***

“Okay, so you’re going to go to sleep and then tomorrow morning I am going to help you get ready, we’re going to drive to the chapel and tomorrow night you’re going to be on a plane for Alaska and your beautiful cabin for two weeks on the perfect honeymoon,” Liam tells Harry as his friend paces incessantly. “Please try to sleep tonight, Harry, it’s important because God knows you won’t sleep over your honeymoon.” Liam winks and leaves Harry to his devices.

Harry sits on the bed and runs his hand over the duvet, it’s cool and smells like Liam’s house, not like Niall which is why Harry did managed to convince Liam to at least grab one of Niall’s hoodies so Harry could sleep. He flops back on the bed, dragging the collar of the hoodie up to sniff at it, breathing in Niall and feeling warm all over. He’s getting married tomorrow to his one love, his only love, his true love.

Harry wonders what Niall is doing right now in their bedroom with the duvet that smells like him and his stock of hoodies. Finally Harry sinks under the duvet and closes his eyes, taking in Niall’s scent and trying to quell his mind.

***

Niall glares at Greg, “Well yeah you fucking think it’s easy! You’re already married with a kid!”

“Niall,” Greg laughs. “Sit down and take a breather, everything is going to be fine!”

Niall slams his hands down on the table, “And what if Harry decides that he doesn’t actually want to marry me, huh? What if he gets up there and changes his mind?”

“Then you should forget about him, but he’s not going to, so sit down or go to bed or do something besides panic,” Greg stands up and propels Niall to his bedroom. “Here.” He hands Niall one of Harry’s sweaters. “Go to sleep, big day tomorrow.”

Niall pulls the sweater over his head and falls onto his bed, “I’m going to kill you if he changes his mind.”

“Go to sleep, Ni,” Greg smiles and flicks the light off, leaving the room. Niall curls up on his side, closing his eyes and thinking of Harry.

***

“Wake up, wake up!” Liam pounces on Harry. “You’re getting hitched today!”

Harry opens his eyes and freezes, “Fuck I am. Move! I gotta shower and eat and get dressed!” He pushes past Liam into the bathroom.

“I’ll make you eggs!” Liam calls.

“No, I don’t think I can handle that!” Harry replies. “Make me toast!”

“You’re gonna be hungry!” Liam warns.

“Liam Payne I currently have like ninety-billion butterflies right now, I am not hungry,” Harry starts the shower, letting the water run hot before he gets in. It runs in rivers down his back and into his eyes as Harry thinks. In just a few short hours he is going to become Harry Horan, married to Niall Horan and holy shit. He may vomit.

Harry washes his hair, using his own fingers to calm himself then switches to his bodywash, working into his skin and humming to himself.

“Get out!” Liam shouts. “Food is on the table!”

Harry slowly gets out, feeling better from the water and dries off, pulling some sweatpants and padding to the kitchen. A plate of toast and a mug of coffee waits for him.

Harry eats quickly before entering the master bathroom where Liam is getting his hair done by Lou and Louis is eating a muffin, feet hanging off the counter.

“When did you get here?” Harry demands, sitting in the chair Lou points at.

Louis shrugs, “Like an hour before Liam woke you up. Can’t believe you even slept.”

“I had to!” Harry cries. “Liam would have killed me if I didn’t!”

“Not true, I would have stayed up with you,” Liam smirks.

“I hate you,” Harry mutters.

“So, Harry, big day, eh?” Lou moves over to him and runs her fingers through his hair, fixing it up with gel and hair wax.

“Yeah,” Harry grins at his reflection. “Bit nervous though, to be honest.”

“You’re going to be great,” Lou tilts his head up and kisses his forehead.

***

Niall glances at his reflection one last time in the chapel bathroom.

“Hey,” Zayn smiles from the doorway. “You alright?”

“Jittery,” Niall nods. “Is that normal?

Zayn huffs a chuckle, “Yeah, really normal. You’re going to be fine.” Zayn is suddenly hugging Niall, face in his neck. “I’m so happy for you two.”

Niall hugs him back fiercely, “Thank you.”

“Now go out there and marry the man of your dreams,” Zayn pushes Niall towards the door and goes to take his seat in the chapel.

Niall stares at the doors as the wedding march begins and the audience stands. Harry is being escorted by his father and has tears in his eyes.

Des passes off Harry and the priest clears his throat, “Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two in holy matrimony. Before we begin does anyone have any reason these two should not wed?” Niall closes his eyes, expecting Harry to back up and say that he changes his mind, but he doesn’t and the priest continues. “I believe you two prepared your own vows?”

“Yes, sir,” Harry mutters, pulling out the sheet of paper he wrote them on. “Niall, I have spent the best years of my life with you by my side and I know some of those days were really terrible, but I somehow still managed to feel amazing and I’m attributing to that being with you. I-” Harry chokes on his words a bit. “I am marrying you today to have you beside me always and to love and cherish you no matter what. You are my soulmate, my one and only. Niall Horan I love you and it is an honor to become your husband today.” The audience claps politely as they wait for Niall to get his card out.

“Harry, when I met you I thought my world could not get anymore perfect, but I was wrong. You have taught me so much and everyday I fall more in love with you. Today I marry you and take you as my husband to spend every moment I can, in love and absolutely happy,” Niall smiles at Harry and looks at the priest.

“The rings please!” Lux toddles out with Lou’s help and brings them the rings. “Harry please repeat after me. I, Harry Styles.”

“I, Harry Styles.”

“Take you to be my lawfully wedded husband, for rich or for poor in sickness and in health, to have and to hold, this I do.”

“Take you to be my lawfully wedded husband, for rich or for poor in sickness and in health, to have and to hold, this I do,” Harry slides the ring on Niall’s finger.

“Now Niall. I, Niall Horan.”

“I, Niall Horan.”

“Take you to be my lawfully wedded husband, for rich or for poor in sickness and in health, to have and to hold, this I do.”

“Take you to be my lawfully wedded husband, for rich or for poor in sickness and in health, to have and to hold, this I do,” Niall puts the ring on Harry’s hand.

“You may kiss!” the priest declares and their families go wild as Niall captures Harry in a sweet, heart pounding kiss.

“I love you,” Harry breathes after they pull apart.

“I love you too,” Niall rubs his thumb over Harry’s new ring and smiles at him. “So much.”

***

Michael Buble sings soulfully as Niall and Harry take the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple. They sway to the music, lost in the other’s eyes and their own world. The room is quiet, save for the melodic voice and soft band.

“You’re so wonderful,” Niall murmurs, kissing Harry gently. “We’re married.”

“I know,” Harry whispers. “I’m Harry Horan.”

“You’re mine,” Niall turns to the music, squeezing Harry’s hand and losing himself once again in the rhythm of their love. Soon the music will change, get loud and fast paced as the others take the floor and dance and drink to their heart’s content, but right now it’s just Niall and Harry and a wonderful voice filling their hearts.

***

The cabin is beautiful and high up in the mountains, overlooking a large valley with a lake in the center. The newlyweds don’t get out of bed for the first week except to eat and occasionally shower.

Harry spends a lot of time admiring his ring and placing feather light kisses to Niall’s neck and cheeks. It is everything he’s ever wanted and more and he wouldn’t change it for the world.

 

***July***

“One month,” Harry smiles and crawls across the bed to put his head on Niall’s chest.

“Happy anniversary,” Niall drags Harry up into a loving kiss. “You have bed head, Horan.”

Harry bites his lip and grins, “Harry Horan, it has such a nice ring.” He gets up to put the DVD in of their wedding and takes Niall’s hand.

“Are you tired of me yet?” Niall teases, humming along to the playlist.

“I’m only tired involving you after a late night,” Harry grins and squeezes Niall’s hand as the wedding march begins. “I’ll never get tired of you.”

“What did I do to deserve you?” Niall curls up next to Harry and takes in his reaction to seeing Harry walk down the aisle. He failed to notice it the first time, but his mouth drops open and his hands come up to cover his face as Harry begins his march with his father.

“You looked breathtaking,” Niall whispers. “And you still do, everyday.”

Harry blushes, “Am I as good as Miss Universe?”

“Better,” Niall promises, kissing Harry’s ring finger with his two bands, designed to fit together.

 

***August***

“So do you two hate each other yet?” Louis asks at Liam’s birthday party.

“The day I hate Harry is the day people forget the Beatles existence, AKA never,” Niall nods to Harry. “I like married life.”

“I can tell,” Louis reaches over to pat at the little bit of pudge Niall’s managed to put on.

“Oh shut it!” Niall smacks his hand away. “We go jogging together!”

“Can’t resist Harry’s icing?” Louis simpers.

“I am going to dump this beer on your head!” Niall threatens.

“Hey, babe,” Harry takes the cup from Niall before he can do damage. “Whatcha talking about?”

“Niall’s getting fat!” Louis chirps, ducking quickly. “You feed him too much!”

“Oh no,” Harry jokes. “Niall’s pregnant.”

“Harry,” Niall flatlines. “That was funny in 2013, not now.”

“Sorry,” Harry kisses him swiftly. “We’re going to lose the pounds together, eh?”

“Of course,” Niall promises. “And you’re going to stop baking!”

“Or,” Harry whispers, getting close to Niall. “We’re going to just have to have more sex, burns lots of calories from what I’ve heard.”

“I chose door number two!” Niall announces. “AKA you.”

“Okay, ew, I’m going to rot my teeth with all the sweetness,” Louis turns, winking at them. “Ah, my little love chickens. Oh! Pardon my english! Lovebirds.”

“You can be my little love chicken any day,” Niall murmurs, capturing Harry in a world stopping, heart pounding, breath taking kiss. Let’s just say the world doesn’t fade back in for quite some time.


	27. Day Twenty-Seven: On One of Their Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-Seven: On One of Their Birthdays. Contains smut and lyrics of my own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Here](http://www.vat19.com/dvds/become-a-laird-or-lady-gift-box.cfm) is Harry's actual gift to Niall. 
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr](Http://twitcamniall.tumblr.com)

Harry wakes Niall up on his birthday with breakfast and kisses.

Niall stretches and opens his eyes, “Mm, mornin’.”

“Happy birthday,” Harry grins, passing Niall the tray.

“Thanks,” Niall takes a bite of the waffles, humming in appreciation.

“I got you something,” Harry reaches under the bed and hands Niall a wrapped box.

“Harry, I didn’t want you to get me anything!” Niall groans, sliding the tray out of the way to open the box. “What is this?”

“It’s a plot of land at Dunans Estate in Scotland, you’re now Laird Niall! We also have two tickets to see the castle and the purchase goes to restoring the castle,” Harry explains, pulling out all the registration information.

“Really?” Niall exclaims reading over everything quickly. “Harry, that’s so cool!”

Harry shrugs, “I didn’t know what to get you, so I found this and thought you might like it.”

Niall hugs Harry, burying his face in Harry’s neck, “You’re the best, I knew I married you for a good reason.” He picks the tray back up and continues eating. “So what are we doing today?”

“What do you want to do? Your party isn’t until next weekend,” Harry leans back on his hands and nudges Niall’s leg with his toe.

“Spend the day with you,” Niall scrunches up his nose, grinning at Harry.

“Oh good because I wasn’t planning on going anywhere,” Harry teases.

“You know what I really want to do?”

“What?”

“I want to write music with you,” Niall takes a sip of his coffee. “Break out the guitar and a few notebooks and make music, it’s been too long since we’ve done that.”

“You want to write with me? Really?” Harry looks shocked.

Niall leans forward to cup Harry’s cheek, “Yes, I want to write with my husband. Does he want to write with me?”

Harry nods frantically, “Yeah. Yes. Finish eating now please.”

Niall knocks back the rest of his coffee and the waffles, laughing at Harry, “Alright, I’m done. Go get my guitar please.”

“Why can’t you?” Harry whines.

“Because it’s my birthday!” Niall crosses his arms, smirking as Harry picks up his empty tray and leaves for the kitchen. Niall waits for Harry, running over song lyrics in his head.

“Here,” Harry lays the guitar gently on Niall’s lap and sits cross legged on the bed with a notebook and a pencil.

Niall’s fingers stroke over the strings before he slowly starts plucking, working up a melody and a tune. He hums along to it, trying to find something that works until he finally settles on a simply lilting vocalization that Harry can easily harmonize to.

“Moonlight across the bed,” Niall sings softly. “Your fingers near my head. I’ll wait for you tonight. Till I know you’ll be alright.” He pauses, letting Harry write it all down. “So sleep, darling! I’ll wait for you! Sleep, darling. Just close your eyes as I do.” He lets the last note waver, fingers holding out the final note.

Harry pens it all out and then looks up at Niall, “Why didn’t you write more when the band was still going?”

Niall shrugs, putting his guitar down, “What we sang was about being young and dancey, that felt a little too heavy for our old stuff.”

Harry puts the notebook down with the pencil stuck in it, sliding up the bed next to Niall, “When did you get so amazing?”

Niall smiles at him, “You could be an amazing husband and bring me the cake I know you made this morning.”

“Damn that nose is good,” Harry taps Niall on the nose and leaves, coming back with Niall’s cake. “Happy birthday, do you want me to sing to you?”

“I always want you to sing to me,” Niall pats the bed next to him and takes the cake. Harry sings him the happy birthday song and lights a single candle for Niall, digging up some icing to put on his nose to lick off.

Niall takes a fork and picks some up, “Oh God, I may cum in my pants from this. Foodgasm.”

“Ew, don’t, you’re not sixteen,” Harry takes his own bite. “It did come out good though…”

“You’re just so good at everything,” Niall nods, effectively cleaning off his fork before getting more cake. “So did you get me anything else for my birthday?”

“Oh,” Harry smirks, taking the cake away eliciting a protest from Niall and then slowly bringing his head down to mouth at Niall’s crotch. “You mean this?”

Niall throws back his head as Harry’s hot mouth encompasses his clothed dick, “Yeah, that works!” Harry gets his cock to full hardness just by mouthing at it through Niall’s pajama pants and then tantalizingly drags the elastic down with his teeth. He exposes Niall, warm breath washing over him before dragging his tongue over the pulsing member.

“You like that?” Harry growls, tongue lapping at the precum and lips wrapping around the head.

“God, Harry,” Niall chokes. “Keep going!” Harry takes him into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks and swallowing around Niall to bring him in farther. He hums a little and Niall fists a hand in his hair.

“Not gonna- gonna last long,” Niall stutters. Harry hums again and then Niall’s spurting hot and heady into Harry’s throat and his husband is swallowing it all and licking his lips.

“So fucking hot,” Niall purrs, bringing Harry up to lick into his mouth and taste himself. “Taste like me, mine.”

“Yours,” Harry promises. He runs his hand over Niall’s chest, kissing him filthily. He drags his rings over Niall’s cheek, leaving red lines. The marks make Harry remember that he can leave something a little more permanent and he drags his mouth down to Niall’s pulse point, sucking a dark red mark into his skin.

“We should go to the tattoo salon,” Niall mumbles against Harry’s mouth.

“Why?”

“Gonna get a tattoo for you, no looking back,” Niall pulls back to look at Harry properly. “Gonna get my ring finger tattooed with your name on it so I can never let you go.”

Harry attacks his mouth again, “I love you so fucking much. Happy birthday.”

Niall flips them over and rolls onto Harry, “Love you more.”


	28. Day Twenty-Eight: Doing Something Ridiculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-Eight: Doing Something Ridiculous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea what to do today. Sorry! [My tumblr](http://twitcamniall.tumblr.com)

“We should do something fun today,” Niall tells Harry as they laze around in bed.

“Oh yeah?” Harry leans up on his elbows. “Like what? Make out in public and gross out old ladies?”

Niall scrunches his nose, “Did that last week. Let’s go get tattoos today.”

Harry nearly chokes on his own saliva, “For real?”

“Yeah, I said I wanted to on my birthday didn’t I?”

“I thought that was more the heat of the moment,” Harry admits.

“No, I really want your name round my ring finger,” Niall states. “Are you going to do the same for me? After all, I stole the idea from you.”

Harry smiles, “You don’t have to ink your skin for me.”

“This is a momentous occasion, I want to,” Niall takes Harry’s hand and kisses his finger with the rings. “And once your hand has my name on it, I can properly kiss it and no one can ever doubt that we’re together.”

“You really people would?” Harry smiles wryly.

“I can never know!” Niall cries. “C’mon, leggo.” He gets up and heads in for a shower. Harry follows suit, joining Niall under the hot stream.

“I think that we shouldn’t drive to the parlor,” Harry states in the shower.

“How else are we going to get there?” Niall lathers Harry’s body as his husband washes his brown locks.

“We should bike, burn some calories and enjoy the fall air,” Harry hands Niall his loufa. They wash in silence, stealing lazy kisses every now and then.

Once they start feeling pruney the couple gets out and pulls on warm sweaters that are kind of both of theirs and jeans.

“Ready to go?” Harry pockets his keys and holds open the front door for Niall. They grab their bikes from the garage and Harry leads, weaving down the street at a slow pace, letting Niall ride just behind him.

“I think Felicitie is in today, she gave me a few tats, not bad with the gun,” Harry smiles back at Niall. “Work for you?”

“Sure!” Niall chirps looking around at the colorful trees. “How do you feel about falling leaves down my back?”

“It’s your body,” Harry shrugs. “But I would really think about it, don’t get something you might regret later.”

NIall smiles to himself, “Guess you’re not going to regret my name, eh?”

Harry stops suddenly, jumping off his bike to face Niall and grasp his hands on his handlebars, “I could never regret tattooing your name on my body. And don’t worry, I’ll hold your hand and you can go first.”

Niall leans up to give Harry a soft kiss, “I’ll never regret tattooing you on either.” Harry rubs Niall’s ring, twisting it this way and that.

“C’mon,” he mutters. “Felicitie’s waiting.” He climbs back on his bike and continues to pedal, heading towards the parlor.

It’s a relatively nice brick building on the outside of London with names of well-known stars who have been tattooed here on the outside, names signed on the concrete.

Harry parks his bike on the rake and helps Niall with his, taking his hand and walking up to the front door.

“Felicitie?” Harry calls walking in.

A pretty blonde woman steps out, arms and neck covered in ink, “Harry! Thought I wouldn’t see you again for awhile!”

“Well,” Harry holds up his hand with a slight blush. “The hubbie and I want to tattoo the others name on our ring fingers.”

Felicitie coos, “Oh, that’s so sweet. I can get you in right now if you want!”

“That would be great!” Harry grins.

“Alright, come on back,” she leads them through the door into the tattooing station and looks between the two. “Hubbie doesn’t have any ink yet does he?”

“No he does not, first time for him,” Harry puts his hands on Niall’s shoulders.

“He wants to go first right?” Felicitie double checks.

Niall nods, “Yeah, can I?”

“Sure thing,” Felicitie pats the chair. “Sit down, I have work to do.”

Niall sits and Harry takes his hand, “Ready, babe?”

“Ready,” Niall puts on his game face as Felicitie cleans off his finger.

***

“You like it?” Harry stands with Niall in front of their mirror, hands next to one another as they gaze at the ink wrapping around the digits.

“Of course I like it,” Niall whispers, turning to kiss Harry’s jaw. “What if I never get anymore tattoos so this is the only one?”

“Then that’d be very symbolic,” Harry murmurs. “I am the only love in your life and my name is the only permanent ink in your life. Or you just really didn’t like the needle.”

Niall snorts, “That too. But I’d do it again for you in a heartbeat.”

“Know what else we should do?”

“Hm?”

“Do a strip fundraiser. One hundred dollars equals one article of clothing coming off!” Harry laughs and the moment is gone. Niall smacks Harry’s chest and wraps his finger back up.

“Damn,” he mumbles absently to himself.

“What?” Harry wraps his own finger and then picks up his rings realizing what Niall just did. “Oh wait!” He wanders into the bathroom where his necklaces lay in a jumbled mess on the vanity. “Here.” Harry slides the key off the chain and puts Niall’s ring on it, hooking it around his neck. “People used to do that in highschool when they went steady and the class ring didn’t fit on their finger. So why not do it with our wedding rings?”

“You’re full of useless knowledge, Harry,” Niall admits, adjusting the necklace. “But I love it.”

“It’s not useless if you’re using it!” Harry points out.

Niall picks up Harry’s hand and presses his lips against the bandage, “Mine.”

“Yours,” Harry murmurs. “Till the end of time. Hope you don’t mind being stuck with me.”

“I’m going to glue you to me so you can’t ever leave,” Niall teases. “Stuck like glue.”

“Not like glue if you use glue.”

Niall blinks at Harry, “Shut it.”


	29. Day Twenty-Nine: Doing Something Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-Nine: Doing Something Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost to the end. Not sure how to feel about it though because I don't know if I like the fic anymore.  
> [My tumblr](http://twitcamniall.tumblr.com)

“Have you ever thought about kids?” Harry asks Niall while they’re making breakfast in November.

“Yeah,” Niall turns to him. “But we haven’t even been married a year, I mean, don’t you wanna wait a bit?”

Harry nods, “Yeah, just wondering.”

“Oo!” Niall suddenly says, dropping his knife coated in butter. “Why don’t we get a cat?”

“A cat?” Harry cocks his head. “I’d like a cat.”

“Yeah, but we can’t get just any old purebred, let’s get a cat from a shelter,” Niall states.

“But you know once we go I’m going to want to take like eight of them home,” Harry points out.

“We can get all the cats you want, babe,” Niall promises, pecking Harry on the cheek. “Let’s eat before the foods cold!”

***

The shelter they end up at is nonprofit and full to the brim with cats needing good homes.

“What kind of cat are you looking for? We just got in some ragdolls, they just love to be loved,” the woman tells them as she unlocks the door to see the cats.

“Yeah, can we see those?” Harry looks at the cats, cooing at their pitiful meows and faces.

“Head into this room and I’ll bring two that came together,” she points out a small room with cat toys and disappears to go get the cats.

“Well I mean,” Harry starts. “If they came together they’ll have to go home together, right?”

Niall smiles at Harry, “If you like the cats we can get both.”

“Alright,” the woman comes in with a coworker, each carrying a cat. “This one is Muffin.” She puts the cat in Niall’s lap. “And this is Bluebelle.” She hands Harry the cat. “I’ll stay, Laurie.” Her coworker leaves. “My name is Missy, do you have any questions?”

“Are they vaccinated and fixed?” Harry pets Bluebelle and grins at the purring he receives.

“They were brought in because the previous owners couldn’t take them with them when they moved, so they are both healthy and ready for a new home!” Missy says with a small smile as Bluebelle leans into Harry’s touch and Muffin spreads out all over Niall’s lap.

“Do you like Muffin, Ni?” Harry gestures to the cat before Bluebelle pushes her head back under Harry’s fingertips.

Niall nods, “I think Bluebelle likes you too.” Harry scratches Bluebelle’s ears, humming thoughtfully. “Yes, Harry, we can get them.”

“Today?” Harry questions hopefully.

“If you want them today, you can have them today!” Missy explains. “I’ll just need some paperwork filled out and then you can take them home!”

“Sounds great!” Harry grins.

“Let me get Laurie to get the cats put in carriers and then they’re all yours!” Missy leaves to return with Laurie, the couple hands over the cats and Missy takes them back to the adoption room.

“You should know,” she says as they sit down. “That Bluebelle has a heart problem and will need to be on medication for the rest of her life.”

“That’s fine,” Harry says quickly. “How much do we owe you?”

“It’s four hundred for the cats,” Missy hands him the stamp for the check. “I just need you to sign this, this, and this. Do you have a vet?”

“Who do you recommend? These cats are our first pets since moving to London,” Niall hands her back the pen.

“Doctor Samuel Deiter is good,” Missy says handing Niall a business card.

“We’ll check him out!” Niall pockets the card and Laurie walks in with the cats in their carriers.

“Bye, girls, be good!” Missy sticks her fingers in the cage to pet their heads one last time.

Niall takes the carriers from Laurie, “How are you guys doing here?”

“What do you mean?”

“Are you okay financially?”

“Oh, Niall, we couldn’t-”

Harry cuts her off, “We have more money than we know what to with, do you have debt? What can we do to help?”

Missy bites her lip and looks around, “The money is whatever you want to give us, but what would really help is a showing day. If you two came we could get those cats out of there faster than you can say meow.”

“A showing day?” Harry pulls out his phone. “Give me a time and place and we’ll be there.”

***

The air is cool and crisp while Niall lays on the ground with Muffin and Bluebelle, taking pictures with fans and new cat owners.

“Thank you boys so much!” Missy shakes Louis’ hand and grins at One Direction. “This is helping so much!”

“We love to help,” Zayn smiles. “Besides, Perrie has been eyeing that black cat over there for the past hour, we might be taking one home.”

“Oh that’s Jasper, he’s a sweetie,” Missy nods knowingly.

“Hey,” Harry sits next to Niall, Bluebelle immediately perching in his lap.

“Hey,” Niall shields his eyes from the bright sunlight. “Muffin is very confused about my tattoo.” He laughs as she bats at his finger again. “They’ve raised ten thousand pounds the past month after our support no adding the five thousand we donated.”

Harry’s mouth quirks into a grin, “Liam may or may not have had a heavy hand in that, he took one look at the kittens they found on the highway and melted.”

“Oh really?” Niall looks over to where Liam is covered in kittens, all purring madly.

“It used to just be me,” Harry chuckles. “The crazy cat person.” Bluebelle mewls in his lap and falls asleep as his fingers continue to massage her skin.

“You were never crazy,” Niall murmurs. “Always fun and sweet.”

“Thanks, Niall,” Harry’s other hand runs down Niall’s back. “I say this was a successful day, wouldn’t you?”

“Try a successful life, babe,” Niall nudges Harry’s knee. “I’m just glad we could help others too, ya know?”

“Yeah I know,” Harry frowns a little. “Whenever we do decide on kids, I want to adopt. No surrogates. I want to really make a difference in someone’s life.”

“That’s not for a few years,” Niall whispers. “Right now we have two other babies to focus on.” Muffin purrs against him and Harry smiles.

“Yeah. Our two little girls,” he chuckles softly, fingers still rubbing Bluebelle’s fur in her sleep.


	30. Day Thirty: Doing Something Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Thirty: Doing Something Hot. Contains smut and lots of feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end! I hope you enjoyed it!

It’s their first Christmas as a married couple so naturally there is a new ornament letting the world know that this is “our first Christmas”. The gifts are mostly things for the cats or promises. Just slips of paper that promise a trip here or an experience there. The intimacy of the whole thing makes for a perfect moment and a loving atmosphere.

The families have gone home, the last of the champagne drank, and the Christmas tree lights have been turned off.

Harry has one final present for Niall, something only he can give, something so meaningful and yet so uncherished in today’s world. True love, absolute, complete love that is made when two people connect fully.

Harry lays on the bed, stripped down to Santa Claus boxer briefs, sporting a hard on and a small smile for when Niall gets out of the bathroom.

His husband opens the door, eyes traveling up Harry, “Well, hello.”

“Niall,” Harry’s smile widens. “Tonight we’re not having sex.”

“Oh?” Niall’s eyebrows furrow in confusion.

“No, tonight we are making love,” Harry nods, sure of himself. His heart swells as he looks at Niall, at his future, at the path fate has provided for him, the one he would travel a million times over.

Niall slowly sinks on the bed, a hand coming up to brush Harry’s hair back, “You’re so beautiful, so perfect, so mine.”

Harry leans into the touch, he thinks he sounds a little too much like a romance novel, but fuck, Niall makes him feel this way, “Love me, please, give me everything.” His hips give an aborted thrust as Niall’s other hand drifts over his member.

Niall pulls off his own boxer briefs, leaning up to kiss Harry sensually, “Bare?”

“I said everything, didn’t I?” Harry whispers, teasing lightly. Niall kisses Harry again and stares into his light green eyes, the lighter green near his pupil, and the ring of dark around the iris. He pulls out the bottle of lube and brushes his fingers against the inside of Harry’s thigh before slicking two up and trailing them to his hole. Pressing in and scissoring, eyes staying trained on Harry. That’s all there is, only them, only this moment, only this love.

Harry sighs happily as Niall’s fingers brush his prostate, “I want you, I want you right now.”

Niall bites his lip as he pulls his fingers out to slick his cock, hands pushing Harry’s legs up onto his shoulders. He slides forward until his hips are flush with Harry’s ass, his blue eyes staying locked on Harry’s face. The younger man throws his head back in ecstasy as Niall works up a rhythm, hips moving slowly, lovingly.

“Keep your eyes open,” Niall orders in a soft voice. “I want to see you when you lose yourself under me.”

Harry gets breathless, “Just don’t stop, keep going.” He wraps his fingers around his own dick and jerks himself off, eyes locked on Niall.

“You’re so wonderful,” Niall praises, feeling himself getting close. “I’m gonna cum, but I- I want you to first.”

Harry gets off listening to Niall pant and move inside him, he tosses his head back, eyes wide and pupils blown, “Niall!” It’s white hot and a mess, getting all over both of them, but it’s intimate, it’s a special moment, it’s love.

Niall cums in Harry, coating his walls, filling him with his seed, “Mine.” Niall bites Harry lightly as he cums, teeth barely leaving a mark, but to Niall it’s a beacon, a strong reminder of his love.

They stay together for a bit, breathing even and slow before Niall gets up to clean them off. He comes back with a hot washcloth and lovingly removes Harry’s spunk.

“Happy Christmas,” Harry murmurs when Niall comes back to lie down. “I’m happy.”

“Oh yeah?” Niall snuggles up against Harry, skin still sweaty. “I’m happy too.”

Harry reaches into his nightstand and pulls out a photo album, “I’ve kept all of the pictures I took when we were in the band. I suppose I started falling for you long before we had our first unofficial coffee date.” He flips it open to the first page, the picture is of them when they first became a band. “For years everyone thought it was Louis and I and I could see that, but I could never love Louis the way I love you. Yeah, I had a crush on him, but more in the ‘he’s older and really hot’ kinda way. The way I love you is a forever kind of love, one that I can never escape, not that I ever would.”

Niall smiles against Harry’s neck, “The love I feel for you is as beautiful as  the morning sun peeking over the foggy horizon on a lone ranch in the middle of nowhere with blue birds chirping and animals just beginning to wake. It’s the morning sun you climb out of your bed to see just once, just as the rest of world turns over in their sleep, that sunlight. The pure uninterrupted glistening against the dewey grass. What I feel for you can never truly be described.”

Harry closes his eyes, suddenly feeling tears clog up his throat, “When did you become such a romantic?”

Niall takes Harry’s hand and kisses his tattoo, “When I knew what Romeo and Juliet felt like when the morning sun was beginning to crest and Romeo had to leave. I also took a leaf out of your book, you’ve always been quite the romantic.”

“Maybe,” Harry concedes. “But I didn’t know what true love was until you admitted your feelings to me.” Harry runs his fingers down Niall’s back. “I love you, okay? Simple as that. I love you.”

“Okay,” Niall rubs his fingers over Harry’s knuckles. “I simply love you too. No wait, I’m in love with you.”

“In love,” Harry mumbles. “Yeah, in love with you. Completely head over heels.”

Starts to fall outside as the couple loses themselves in their eternity of life, love, and the continuation of happiness.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad it's over to be honest, around halfway through this fic I began to hate it because I just feel like I can do better. Oh well, what can you do? [My tumblr](http://twitcamniall.tumblr.com)


End file.
